Tales of Glory
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: Will Clay and Ace of the Tennis Academy be able to overcome the challenges that stand in their way to become tennis champions? All will be revealed here. These are Clay and Ace's 'Tales of Glory.' A novelization of the game, Mario Tennis Power Tour.
1. The Adventure Doesn't Begin?

**I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.**

* * *

><p>I've been playing Mario Tennis Power Tour (for the nine millionth time) and suddenly, I decided to write a novelization of the game. If the game had a TV adaptation, I'd imagine the doubles route being shown, but not singles, so that's what this story will follow.<p>

Also, this story will have a few aspects of the actual game changed, so bear with me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

"Good morning Clay!" I called as I knocked on the door. There was no response. "You'd better be awake," I warned. " 'Cuz I'm coming in!"

I barged into the boy's room to see him asleep in his vest and boxers.

"Still out like a lamp..." I sighed. "I sure hope he's not dead. He just arrived at the academy yesterday. Looks like the Welcome Workout conked him out cold."

After hearing Clay groan, I smiled at the realization that he was still alive. He gets points just for surviving the workout, but gets a score of zero when it comes to being tidy. I turned around to see the boy's room in a complete mess. His yellow t-shirt with blue sleeves was just lying there on the grass green carpet, along with his backpack and his putrid shoes, which were also blue.

"Look at this mess!" I remarked, shaking my head. "Did they just drag you out of your tennis duds and toss you into bed?" Knowing that Clay wasn't gonna get up and do it himself, I gave in and cleaned up for him. "I'll pick them up for you. But just this once!"

I couldn't bear the thought of touching (let alone, holding) such smelly clothes. I quickly hung his sweaty shirt on the shirt hanger and dropped his shoes on a shelf. After wiping my hands on Clay's bed, I pushed the shelf underneath the table in front of his couple of tennis posters. Luckily, the weights were on a table. Who knows how long it would take me to rest it there?

"Seriously," I started. "I oughta brain whoever thought of the academy's 'trademark' Welcome Workout. I had to go through the same thing on my first day. I'll never forget it, but you did all right out there. You'll make an okay partner."

I just stepped towards the boy's bed and just stared at him. I grew more impatient every second until I finally lost it and yelled, "MOVE it Clay! Get outta bed RIGHT NOW!" He jumped in surprise, scratched his head and glanced at me.

"That's better," I said calmly. "Quick brain check. Do you remember where you are?"

"Uhhh... The academy lodge?" he groaned.

"Right," I told him. "You wanted to get good at tennis, so here you are." I took a pause before asking him, "Now, do you know who I am to you?"

After taking a moment to think about, he answered, "Your name's Ace, right?" I nodded. "And you're the... uhhh... lodge guy's daughter. No, no. That's not it." He shook his head before correcting himself by saying, "You're... my partner!"

"Bingo! You remember!" I was surprised when I heard his answers. Someone in his shoes might have messed up. "You made quite a scene yesterday when you passed out in the middle of practice," I said.

Clay took a moment to take it in before replying, "Oh yeah... Don't remind me..."

"That's okay," I told the brunette boy as I sat on the bed. "Well, I was kinda worried that we'd bury you out behind the courts." After another moment of waiting, I jumped out and asked him," You hungry?" Then, I heard his stomach rumble. I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"That pretty much sums it up," Clay commented with a smile.

"Well, I'd be starving too if I'd been knocked out like that," I said after calming down. "Get dressed and we'll hit the restaurant."

I stepped outside and waited until Clay came out with his shirt and shoes.

"This is the academy dormitory," I told him as we stared at it. "But we call it the lodge because 'academy dormitory' sounds kinda stuffy." As we could see, it had three floors. Our rooms were on the ground floor, but in the middle of the first floor, a balcony with a red railing stood out. The second floor was nothing special.

"It feels a little small," I said. "But it gets the job done. Taking a closer look at it now, are you surprised at how big it is?"

"I guess I'm taken aback by it," Clay replied. "But I didn't have any 'grand tour' or something, so what could I expect?"

"No wonder. Well, all of the students here live in the lodge," I explained. "So it has to be pretty big. Anyway, let's hit the restaurant." I turned around and began to lead the way, but Clay had an idea.

"Hey! Why don't I lead the way?" the boy suggested.

"Why? You don't even know your way around."

"I'll learn along the way," he explained. "Besides, if I mess up, you can correct me. Onwards!"

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

I sprinted ahead while Ace was just lagging behind. Following the yellow brick road, I eventually came across a brown building with bue chairs and a table outside.

"Is this it?" I asked Ace.

"Yep," she smiled. "We're here. To be honest, I didn't think you could find it, but the road was a straight shot. Well, let's hurry up and eat."

As we enterd the restaurant, we were greeted with a saffron floor, chestnut tables and chairs on baby blue carpets and a carmine counter. However, the only people present were me, Ace and the chefs.

"That's weird," the girl stated. She walked around to find no one eating at the tables. "The restaurant's totally deserted. Never seen that before... Why isn't anyone here?"

"Maybe no one eats here this early," I said.

Ace ignored me and walked up to one of chefs.

"Excuse me? Where is everyone?" she asked.

"There's been a challenge!" the man announced. "Some punks marched in and challenged the whole academy!"

"At tennis?" I asked.

The chef nodded, but the woman next to him declared, "You should've seen them! They all had masks! I guess Alex beat them once because now, they want revenge!"

"Who's Alex?" I asked Ace.

"The best tennis player at the academy," she answered. "Why were those guys wearing masks? What are they, wrestlers? Seriously, what's with the masks and the revenge thing?"

"They've already worked their way past Kevin and Mark, right up to Alex!" another chef by the counter reported. "And he agreed to the match!"

"When did this happen?" my partner asked.

"Not too long ago," the chef behind her replied. "Everyone took off to watch the match."

"Gotcha," Ace said. "Thanks." The, she turned to me. "If Alex is stepping up, this'll be a great chance to see him play. I bet they're at the Center Court! I'm going on ahead. Come by if you wanna watch!"

"Wait!" I shouted. But it was too late. She already took off.

After leaving the restaurant, I first checked were the red clay courts. I walked around to find no one there, so I checked the blue hard courts next to them. No one was there either, so after leaving, I finally checked the courts to my left and of course, no one was there. After leaving those courts, I turned to my left and walked down the road.

A group of four friends was making their way oppposite my direction when I heard the news.

"Alex lost!" the blond one spoke. "That's insane! Who is that masked man? He must be an amazing player."

The brunette boy right in front of him responded, "What if these masked yahoos enter the Island open? how are we supposed to win?"

Behind him were two girls. One was a brunette and the other had blue hair.

The blue haired girl commented, "Alex seems to be handling his loss pretty well, all things considered. Or maybe he's just in shock..."

"Did you see the veils those girls were wearing instead of masks?" the other girl added. "They looked more like princesses than tennis pros."

I gave way to those four before making my way down the road. I came across a crossroad before I heard a voice call my name. I turned around to see Ace in front of a red and white building. Running to me, she told me that Alex and the coaches lost to the masked players.

"I heard that somewhere," I replied. "But I didn't see it."

"You must have missed the match, huh?" the girl said. "I never thought I'd see Alex lose with my own two eyes, but still, those guys... They play like nobody I know! Their shots were just incredible!"

"What's going on here?" we heard a deep voice ask. We dived for the nearby bushes and listened to the conversation that took place between a man in blue, a woman in red and another woman in a suit.

"You think maybe he told Kevin who they are?" was the last thing the man asked.

"Right! Of course! Good point! Let's go see Kevin right away!" the woman in red suggested.

"Tell us everything you find out!" the other female told them. "And no skimping on the details!"

Ace and I just watched as the two with sunglasses left for a building to our left.

"Let's go the the headmaster's office," the girl suggested. "Maybe we can find out who those player really were."

"Or, we could go in the buildig those guys just went in, hide somewhere and listen in on their conversation with Kevin," I replied.

"But what if he doesn't tell them?" Ace asked. "Besides, Kevin might see us and we could get in trouble."

"We didin't get in trouble for snooping a few seconds ago," I said.

"They aren't as important. It's better to just ask the headmaster. Now let's go. It's in the main building up ahead."

I sighed before the brunette girl led me to the main building. She asked the elderly man in there if the headmaster was in his office upstairs, but he said that he was outside near the academy's entrance, so that's where we were headed.

* * *

><p>This is only the beginning. Get ready for my first attempts at a novelization of a sport and a novelization of a game.<p>

For those who are new to reading my stories, I'm currently working on a Sonic story that'll be finished soon, so this story's downgraded to a side project until my Sonic story's over. In other words, don't expect this story to be updated regularly until further notice.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	2. Mysteries of the Masked Players

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Before I begin, I'd like to thank Trialman for reviewing, favoriting and 'subscribing' to this story (basically, adding it to his story alerts). Who knew someone would be so interested in this story that they'd do all three things?<p>

To be honest, I've read a Mario Tennis Power Tour novelization that's on this website, but the last time it was updated was in 2006! After replaying the game for the nine millionth time, I decided to write what you're reading now, though I actually plan to finish it. :)

Now that I got that outta the way, get ready for walls of dialog with minuscule helpings of descriptions!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kevin's POV<strong>**

I was just making some small talk with Mark (the junior students' coach) at the Training Center when all of a sudden, two of the teaching courts coaches stormed in. They had looks on their faces that told me that they knew I was hiding something. They had asked me about those masked players, but I told them that Mark and I knew nothing.

"Kevin... You know, don't you!" the service coach claimed. He was right, but Mark and I swore to keep the masked players' identities a secret.

"Shhh..." I whipsered. "I told you to keep your voices down."

"You're not talking your way out of this one!" the strokes coach snapped back. "You know, and you're hiding it from us!"

"But, uhhh..." was all that came outta my mouth before I asked Mark to help me.

"Alex swore us to secrecy," the juniors' coach told the two.

"Alex is a good kid," the coach in blue. "Why would he have you keep secrets?" He had a point, but we still resisited.

"I know whatever it is must be important," the woman in red assumed. "I mean, why else the masks? But why not tell us?"

"Look, I know how you feel," I reassured. "But..." Then, I turned to Mark. "What should we do?"

"You asked us for help with the tennis curriculum," the male coach reminded us. "But you won't tell us what's going on?"

"That's for the adademy's sake!" Mark responded. "And it isn't in any way related to what's happening right now!"

"You don't help us. We don't help you," the female coach threatened us. "Tell us who they are or you're on your own!"

"Well, the curriculum thing really isn't our problem," I wondered out loud. "But we're in trouble without your help."

"Maybe we could tell the coaches if they keep it to themselves..." Mark suggested.

"I'm sure Alex will forgive us, considering the circumstances," I agreed reluctantly.

We sighed together and began the story.

"What!" the coaches gasped aloud after we finished. "You mean that was M-"

"Stop, stop!" Mark interrupted.

"Not another word!" I added. "Don't say it out loud!"

"If that's who it is, You're right. We better keep it quiet," the service coach reminded himself.

"So now you know," Mark said. "That's why they wore masks and why their identities are a secret."

"I understand now," the strokes coach replied. "Absolutely."

"Just keep it yourselves," I sighed.

"The academy's coaches are gonna be very busy as of tomorrow," Mark stated.

After the to left, we continued to make small talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Goodbye!" I shouted to the masked players as they began to leave. After watching them take off, I sighed happily.

"I never thought I'd see them again," I told the headmaster, who was there when those guys said their goodbyes. "But they came back. I feel like the happiest guy ever." After remembering visiting them for the first time and thinking about our recent rematch, a tear came to my eye.

"I know how you feel," the elder man reassured, plscing his hand on my shoulder. "Now that I've met them, I feel like the second happiest guy ever."

Just then, we heard footsteps from the main building behind us. We turned around to see a young boy and girl, both with brown hair and looks that told us that things were on their minds.

"You're Clay, the kid who started yesterday?" the headmaster inquired. Then, he turned to the girl next to him. "And you're Ace." They both nodded.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hi Alex..." Ace frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "You seem kinda down."

"More like 'let down,' if you ask me," the headmaster corrected.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

After taking a few seconds to think, he turned to the two young teens and assumed that they were here about the masked players. I apologized to them and told them that they already left. The headmaster and I turned to the gate behind us.

"I was so happy that they came to visit me," I sighed again.

" 'They?' What do you mean by that?" I heard Ace question me. After a few seconds of silence, she grew a little impatient. "Who are they? Tell us please!"

"You mean you didn't recognize them?" the headmaster asked her after we turned back to them.

"Of course we didn't," Ace answered. "They were wearing masks."

Then, she had an idea. She told Clay that the masked players were so famous that they should've recognized then, even with the masks on.

"You couldn't tell?" I chuckled very subtly. "Not even by watching them play?"

Of course, Ace blew up on us, shouting, "Duh! Why do you think we're asking! Who are they!" The headmaster, Clay and I began to step back for a moment. The girl took a couple of deep breaths in that time to calm herself down.

"I'd love to tell you," the headmaster said. "But that wouldn't be right, not when you think about their position."

"Why not?" Ace asked.

"If they didn't care who knew them, would they still have worn the masks?"

"I... think so," Clay spoke up after a few seconds of thinking.

"The point of the masks was to conceal their identities," the headmaster agreed.

"They were worried panic would break out if people found out who they were," I added.

Clay and Ace found themselves with frowns on their faces. The headmaster told them it pains him to see them like that, but he still couldn't tell them.

"But I can let you in on a way to find out on your own," I suggested. "Will that calm you down?" The two nodded. "They want us to be good enough to win at the Island Open," I told them. "That's what they're hoping for. If we win, you can bet they'll come for us."

"Now," the headmaster started. "We'd better take their advice and get ourselves ready."

"That's right. We're gonna be very busy," I agreed.

"There's not much time left at the Island Open, but let's do the best we can."

"It's gonna be tough from tomorrow on," I told Clay and Ace. "Get some rest tonight, so you'll be ready for it, all right?"

They nodded and we made our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

"So, we have to win the Island Open so we can find out who they are," Ace repeated. "You think we can do it?"

"Of course!" I answered.

"I hope that's not just talk," the girl smirked.

"What do you mean?" We're a team now!"

"Well, we've got a goal now," my partner announced. "Let's do our best from tomorrow. Just then, I heard quite a familiar rumble.

"Oh no..." I groaned.

"What?"

"We never got to eat yet!"

"What! I'm so hungry! Quick! Let's get some food!"

And so the two of us dashed for the restaurant. Luckily, there were still plenty of students in there, so we knew we weren't late. After filling our empty stomachs, everyone headed for the lodge. Ace and I decided to go last to talk stuff over.

"After all that happened today, we didn't get much practise in..." the girl sighed as we were walking down the road.

"What do you think the coaches are up to?" I asked her.

"I hear they're building machines for tomorrow's training," she answered.

"You 'heard' they were gonna build them? That's probably some rumor."

"We'll check to see if they're there soon," Ace said. "But tomorrow, the real training starts! Good luck to both of us!"

I gave her a thumbs up, but we found ourselves right in front of the lodge. We were about to head to our separate rooms, Ace told me that she almost forgot something.

"Lessons are broken down into classes," she told me. "You're in the junior class, the lowest class, with seniors and varsity above them. You need to be in varsity to enter the Island Open. Good luck Clay."

"You too," I replied before yawning.

"I'm kinda beat too," Ace said. "We better get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night."

As I was about to open the door to my room, Ace came up and told me one last thing. She would come and get me since I'm not the morning person. I took that into account as I went inside, stripped myself to my vest and boxers and jumped into bed.

* * *

><p>The real adventure will begin in the next chapter, so grab your popcorn, slushies and fanboyfangirl hats and foam fingers because Clay and Ace will have to go through quite the challenges and you don't wanna miss it.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	3. The Adventure Begins!

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>I can't think of an intro, other than, the adventure begins.<p>

This is a good time to say that in this story, there won't be any of those 'contests' at the Teaching Courts. Clay and Ace would dominate them anyway, so what's the point of adding them? They're not required to beat the game. Then again, neither are the training sessions in the Teaching Courts themselves, but I feel that Clay and Ace would return to them every now and then to get more pointers.

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

It's quite unlike me to do so, but I actually woke up early! Because I had dreams of meeting those masked players from yesterday, I couldn't sleep until my usual wake up time. Also, I was pretty excited to start my tennis career, so for a few minutes into bedtime, I was tossing and turning about the adventure Ace and I were about to take on.

I didn't realize that it was early until I noticed that my partner wasn't standing in my room. I had some free time before she came in, so I decided to lift my dumbbells for a little bit. After taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth and putting on my t-shirt, shorts and shoes, I sat on my bed, waiting for Ace.

"Man, I hate being early," I told myself.

"I don't," I heard a familiar female reply. I turned to the door and saw Ace.

"I'm impressed!" she smiled. "You got up right on time today!"

"Well, I had some dreams," I told her.

"Were they bad?" the girl asked me, concerned.

"Nope," I answered. "In fact, they were about us meeting those masked players."

"We must have won the Island Open then."

"Yep. But enough of that. I'm ready to go!"

"The training will be tough," Ace reminded me. "But let's do the best we can." As we walked out the door to get some breakfast, she asked me, "Still worried about the Welcome Workout?"

"Nah," I replied. "But I don't know what to shoot for, singles or doubles. I don't wanna go it alone on my first day of training, but for a first day, it's kinda cliche to go with a partner."

"Maybe you should go for doubles, since you're kinda worried about it," the brunette girl suggested. "Besides, would you really wanna face your doubles partner in a singles match on the first day?"

"I suppose you're right," I agreed.

Then, Ace began to lecture me on not expecting her to do all the work or how I shouldn't slack off just because I'm with her or something like that. I didn't pay attention because I kinda knew all of that. She finally stopped rambling on when we were eating at the restaurant and got to the juicy stuff.

"To get to varsity, we'll need to be Rank 1 in the seniors' class," the girl began.

"Ranks?"

"Oh yes. Most people in the classes are 'unranked.' Four pairs of students in each class are ranked."

"So to move up from Juniors to Seniors or Seniors to Varsity, we'll need to beat those in Rank 4, then Rank 3, then 2 and 1, right?"

"Correct," Ace smiled. "If there's an aspect of tennis we don't understand, we should head for the Teaching Courts past the Junior and Senior Courts. We'll need all the knowledge of the sport we can get in order to make it to varsity."

"Where are the Junior and Senior Courts?" I asked her.

"Take the first left past the restaurant for the Senior Courts or the second left for the Junior Courts," she told me. "You probably passed them on your way to the Center Court yesterday. By the way, sorry for leaving you to watch the match."

"It's okay," I reassured her. "After all, it's Alex!"

"True. Anyway, the Varsity class play in the Center Court," she stated. "Everyone has dreamed of playing tennis in there, but only a gifted few have made it."

"Well, we better do the best we can," I said.

"Of course."

We followed her response with a high five and continued to eat our breakfast, which consisted of eggs and bacon, with a side of orange juice. Standard stuff, but not bad. After finishing our food, we left to begin our training.

"Do you think we should head for the Teaching Courts first?" I asked Ace as we headed for the Junior Courts. "You know, to get a head start."

"Hmmm... Well, the coaches gave me pointers the other day," she told me. "But I may need a little recap of everything. Let's go. It's just ahead."

And that's what we did. After taking a tour from a girl called Kate (someone who took part in the Island Open two years ago!), we went to all three coaches (one of them being Kate) to learn some basics on serving, strokes and net play. We managed to pull off what they taught us pretty easily, so we knew that we were ready to kick some butt!

After leaving the Teaching Courts and taking the first right from there, we arrived at the Junior Courts. Blue was here, blue was there and blue was everywhere. The Junior Courts were only a slightly darker shade of the color of the sky.

"Mark!" Ace called to the young man in red walking around the courts to check how the students were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mark's POV<strong>

"Hey Ace!" I greeted. "And Clay too! Am I glad to see you!"

"Again?" the boy repeated, baffled.

"You must not remember me, do you?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Well, I can't blame you because it was your first day yesterday. You met me during the Welcome Workout."

"Don't remind me of that..." he groaned before I heard Ace giggle slightly.

"Fortunately, I wasn't the one who worked you to the ground," I told Clay. "But I would've done the same thing! It's tradition and you need to stand by your school's traditions! You should have thrown in the towel earlier. It was your tenacity that did you in."

"What's wrong with being tenacious?" Ace snapped. "Isn't it a good sign?"

"I'm serious," I stated calmly. "People thought you might just give up and quit once you regained consciousness."

"I can't blame them," Clay said.

"But I'm relieved that you'll be sticking around at the academy after all," I continued. "However, you won't get any special treatment. That's not the way to improve. I'm Coach Mark. Clay, glad to have you here at the academy."

"Thanks," the student smiled.

After turning to the courts with the various students and back to Clay and Ace, I warned them, "Everyone's looking to move up through the ranks and make it to the Senior Class, so it won't be easy."

The pair in front of me merely nodded.

"But you're champ material," I reassured them. "It won't be long before you're top of the class and on to the Seniors." The two smiled. "And if you want that to happen, we better get started!" As I turned around to leave them to some training, Ace called for me.

"What is it?" I asked the girl.

"Do you think that... maybe we could... face he students in Rank 4?" she requested hesitantly.

"Well, well. Hitting for it already!" I grinned. "You two sure about this?"

"We are," Clay told me. "We got some pointers at the Teaching Courts."

"Ace, didn't you already go?" I asked her.

"I felt that I needed a recap," she replied.

"Right. We'll I'll call for them now," I told them. I walked up to Sophia ( a blue haired girl) and Meg (a blond girl and Sophia's doubles partner) and told them that Clay and Ace have asked for a ranking match.

"I knew it," Meg groaned. "I'm not so hot about doing this.

"Well, the rules say that we have to accept," her partner reminded her. "Let's hurry and get this over with."

After ordering some of the students using the court next to me to clear it, I led the two females to it. Then, I called for Clay and Ace and they jogged to the court.

"All right everyone. The lower ranked team serves first," I announced. "Win two games in a row to win a set. The first pair to win two sets wins the match."

Then, I threw the tennis ball to Clay and the match began.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest. as I've said before, in the time I'm uploading, this is still my side project. Once I finish my main project (a Sonic story), I'll put my focus on this story.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	4. Rocketing Through the Ranks Already!

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>It has been far too long! Because I live in the East Coast, it'll eventually take even longer for updates to be made and I think nearly all of you out there know why. Well, my excuse this time is that I was finishing my latest Sonic story. You can find it on my profile!<p>

* * *

><p>Clay and Ace work their way up the ranks in the Junior Class at surprising speed. Not much else to say.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia's POV<strong>

"This will be easy," I whispered to Meg. "They're just unranked."

"We could be facing Mason and Chad for Rank 3 right now," the blond girl added. "But we gotta waste our time with these guys. Then again, they could be the unranked players that will finally provide us a good match."

"Who's side are you anyway?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry. It's just so boring teaching the majority of us here that we're unstoppable over and over."

"Well. You got me there. Let's do this!"

Meg and I turned to our opponents, who were looking confident. Newbies are so fearless. They actually think they can win! Coach Mark threw the ball to the brown haired boy Clay and the players got into our positions. My partner took the front while I covered the back. Clay was serving first, so Ace stepped closer to the net while he retreated to behind the service line. Coach Mark blew the whistle, which meant the game began.

Clay threw the ball fairly high and smacked it to our side with his racket. Meg and I were surprised at how fast the ball was flying. I had little time to react to it. Despite being able to return the ball, Ace stepped in front of Clay and hit the ball with top spin past the gap between Meg and I. I dived for the ball, but I didn't reach far enough. The ball bounced twice and the point was given to Clay and Ace.

After a member of the audience threw the ball back to Clay, I stepped in front of my service line while Meg stepped back. Clay and Ace swapped sides and the boy served the ball at that shocking speed. This time, Meg missed the ball and our opponents got their next point for a Service Ace. I was helpless to the next serve. Clay and Ace got another point. Meg and I were amazed at Clay's power. Sure, Meg managed to return Clay's next serve, but the brunette stepped in again and smacked the ball past us. My partner and I were stunned at her control!

After Coach Mark announced that Clay and Ace won the first game, we swapped courts with them. We thought that it would be our turn to win this game, but we were wrong. Dead wrong. Every serve I made was returned with ease. For the first and third serves, Clay smacked the ball back at Meg and me with great power and for the second and fourth serves, Ace's returns spun away from us at arcs we couldn't get the ball in. Our opponents won the first set and Meg and I knew that it was time to get serious.

We managed to return Ace's serves slightly easier than Clay's, but the brunette boy didn't hold back any power when volleying the ball back. Even by the time we had to swap courts after losing our third game, we still didn't lose hope. After Clay returned Meg's serve, I stepped in and lobbed the ball, but Ace, once again, hit the ball with good spin and control and managed to score for her team. We kept trying for the next three points, but before Meg and I knew it, it was over. Clay and Ace, two unranked players, beat us.

"The match is over," Coach Mark announced. "Clay and Ace win and move up a rank."

"We lost..." I murmured. "And we're outta the standings."

"Now we can't freely use the courts to practice, can we?" Meg sighed.

"Can't we all share the practice courts?" Ace asked after turning to us.

"Of course!" I snapped back. "You should be practicing in the Senior Courts anyway!"

"Yeah! The seniors get way prettier courts than we do," my partner agreed.

"Do you have something against seniors or what?" Ace growled. Then, she lunged for Meg!

Luckily, Clay stepped in and stopped his teammate from clobbering mine. After hearing him whispering to Ace, I vowed out loud that meg and I will practice and take Clay and Ace down one day.

"And we'll be using the court after all," Meg smiled. Then, we took our leave to train.

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

"What's with those girls?" I asked Mark.

"Don't worry about them," he told me. "They're just sore losers. If you're gonna keep winning, you better get used to people like Sophia and Meg hating you for it. I beat a lot of players in my day, crushed their dreams and tromped on their hearts to make it to varsity. But I told myself for every player I beat, I would work extra hard to make up for their dreams. "

"Really?" Ace asked.

"Of course," the coach answered. "But you're in the winner's world! Keep that in mind as you two work towards varsity."

"Thanks!" we both smiled.

"But it's a long road, so practice, practice, practice," the coach reminded us.

"Got it," I said. As Ace and I took our leave to train to get Rank 3, we discussed a few things.

"We thrashed those girls in that match, didn't we?" I asked Ace.

"Of course," she replied. "Your swings are quite powerful for someone in Rank 4. I can't swing as hard."

"But your spin and control more than make up for it," I confessed. "I'll admit that it isn't all about power, so I'll try to work on them a little. Perhaps you could work on your power, but nobody's perfect, right?"

Then, Ace stopped walking with me.

"What's up?" I asked her, seeing that she had an idea.

"I think we should go for Rank 3 right away," she stated.

"What?" I gasped. "Already?"

"Of course," she smiled. "You said yourself that we thrashed Sophia and Meg. We can probably handle a match for Rank 3, unless that was all you've got."

"Well, I don't feel burned out yet," I admitted. "Sure. What could possibly go wrong."

Ace and I turned back to Mark and asked him if we could have our match for Rank 3 . He was surprised that we would do this only a few minutes after our first match, but he commended us for dedication and other stuff like that. He called for two boys (a black haired boy called Mason and his red haired partner named Chad) and they went up to him as told to.

"So, these are supposed to be the guys that beat Sophia and Meg?" Mason asked Mark. After the coach nodded, our opponent turned to us and told that, "Hmph. Fine. I'll humor you."

The four of us were led to court that Ace and I just had our first match on. No one took it, so that was convenient. As usual, everyone gathered around us to see the ranking match.

"I don't have to explain the rules because the last ranking match was only a few minutes ago," Mark announced. "But just so you're clear, the lower ranked team starts." He threw a tennis ball to me. "First to two sets wins," he continued.

My team and our opponents got into position before beginning the match. Even I was surprised at my first serve. It was a Service Ace, so I won the point already! And so was the second one! But the third one was returned by Mason and the ball flew pretty fast, but it was no match for Ace's reach. Her good spin on the ball scored us the last two points.

After changing courts, it was Mason's turn to serve. He had some pretty good power over the ball, but it was no match for my return. Chad hit the ball back to me (also with some pretty good power) and in the little time I had, I noticed the gap between my opponents. I focused and hit the ball between them and scored the point. Ace returned Mason's between him and Chad also and the ball spun away from them. Unfortunately for Ace and me, Mason and Chad scored the next point after Ace hit the ball on the net. We didn't let it get to us and we managed to get the two points we needed left to win the first set.

It was Ace's turn to serve, but Mason and Chad couldn't return any of the four whatsoever. The ball just spun away from them too far each time. When it came to the fourth game, Chad was up to serve. I missed the ball for the first two points, but I ran backwards and retrieved them before they bounced twice anyway, scoring the two points. Ace and I were surprised at how we were sweeping through the match, but we got too confident and let two points go to Mason and Chad. The score was evened up, but I changed it quickly and returned Chad's serve back to the red haired boy. He hit the ball to Ace, but she hit it back and the ball bounced deep into the corner of our opponents' court. One more point was needed and all four of us rushed in front of our service lines after the serve and return to make the whole thing a net play match. Mason smirked and lobbed the ball really high. Fortunately, Ace just managed to lung for it before the ball bounced twice. Mason smacked the ball again, but I responded with another slam. the ball flew too fast for Mason or Chad to get, so the match went to me and Ace.

"What madness is this that you two can beat a natural born phenom like me!" Mason called out after Mark announced the results.

"Mason's phenom powers were supposed to shoot us up to second, but instead, we dropped to fourth!" Chad added.

"Well, it seems that his 'phenom powers' never kicked in," Ace responded, mocking them.

"You guys didn't look tough! My phenom powers didn't see you as a threat!" the stubborn black haired boy countered. "If they had, we would have kicked your-"

"Phenom, shmenom! Can't you play normal tennis!" Ace yelled before lunging for Mason and Chad. I told her that we shouldn't be wasting our time arguing with them.

After a quick discussion with my partner, Mason interrupted me with, "You'll eat those words Ace! One day, my powers will rise and you'll all be sorry! Hahahahaha!"

While Mason stormed out, Chad told Ace and I that if we were rocketing through the standings like this, then we should make it to the top and get out of their class. We shook our heads as the boy walked away.

"I'd like to see Mason's so called phenom powers," Mark suddenly said. "How will it work? Will he wake up one day and suddenly become a tennis pro?"

"As much as I would like that to happen to me," I began. "It's just impossible. Even I know that to get to the top, you need to practice each and every day."

"That's right," the coach smiled. "Practice will set you apart from the rest, not attitude." then, he turned away and walked back to his seat at the end of the courts.

Just then, my stomach growled and Ace's stomach followed. We both laughed and decided to take a break from tennis to get some lunch.

Today's special was chicken curry and fries! Yummy!

* * *

><p>I'm aware that Mason's overworld sprite has slightly green hair, but his ingame sprite has blackish hair, so I went with that.<p>

Yeah. Clay and Ace are really doing well so far. Will the next two doubles pairs bring them down? Who knows? I know! Will you find out? You'll find out next time!

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	5. Training with Machines?

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>In this chapter of Tales of Glory, Clay and Ace head for the training machines. Yes, in this story, the partner will enter the training machines as well, as opposed to the games, where only the player could enter. Also, I change how the training machines look.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

"Ace. You ready for some more ranking matches?" he asked me after coming out of the restaurant for lunch.

"Not really," I told him. "I mean, we'll definitely need to do some more training outside the Junior Courts if we're to reach Rank 1. I have a feeling that our next opponents will be tough, so it's good to train in advance."

"But we were totally kicking butt out there!" my partner reminded me. "You don't have to worry."

"You never know," I said. "We might get full of ourselves and mess up."

"I suppose you're right," Clay sighed, giving in. "But how are gonna train?"

"Well, I heard from one of the students in the restaurant that the training machines are actually there," I answered. "He told me where it was, so just follow my lead."

I walked ahead of Clay and he quickly followed. When we came across where the road branched out, we turned right and continued onward. As we passed the red and white building next to us, Clay and I couldn't help but hear the sounds of a tennis match going on. For the day we've been in the Academy, we've wished to play in there because of what we've heard about it. After coming to the realization that we need to work hard for that reward, we turned left when the road split again. After one more left turn, the blue and white building holding the training machines stool in front of us.

We stepped in to see three more doors at the back. However, the one on the far right was blocked off because there was sign that said that more machines were in construction there. We sighed and stepped in front of the two other doors. Clay saw bright letters that spelled out, 'The Wall Practice.'

On the door I stood in front of was a group of letters that spelled, 'The Tennis Machine.'

"That's a creative name," I groaned. "Anyway, I'll head for the Tennis Machine."

"That leaves with the Wall Practice," my partner said. "Train hard."

"You too."

What I came across was pretty advanced stuff. There were also scientists, who I assumed started and stopped the machines. They greeted me, told me about the levels of difficulty and the objective of the machine and I walked through some steel double doors after pressing the blue button. What stood in front of me frightened me. It looked like a normal tennis court, but the gray on the court opposite me struck to me as peculiar, but what made me jump was a ball shooter that looked like a lion!

"Blame the designer," the elder scientist groaned. "Anyway, for the Beginner Level, 10 balls will be shot. You need to score at least 20 points to pass."

"That'll be easy," I grinned.

"Prove it. Begin the machine!"

The lion ball shooter roared and its whole court changed into three colors. The scientists told me that hitting the ball in the gray area means no point, the orange area means one point and the green area means five points. I have pretty good control over the ball, so I managed to get a perfect score! However, to be fair, the balls were pretty slow, so I took on the Standard, Expert and Master levels in hopes of a challenge. Only the Expert and Master levels proved to be quite difficult because those were the levels when the balls were shot with some good power and spin. I managed to pass Expert (but without a perfect score), but I just barely it through the Master level. That was the final level and by the time I passed it, I was completely exhausted from lunging for the balls. What woke me up was an alarm that went with area flashing red!

"What's going on!" I yelled.

Then, I heard the door open and the two people that came out was Alex and a girl around the same age as him called Nina. What were they doing here? Well, Nina told me that the alarm was just to remind everyone that I beat 'auto tennis.' Of course, Alex wanted his congratulations done, immediately after, the blond girl told me that he was funny for dragging her all the way here just for that. Alex snapped and got mad, which only made his partner laugh even more. Yes, I knew that Nina was Alex's partner because I asked her about it as the two were about to leave to take care of business.

_Alex and Nina would really make a cute couple... _I thought as I decided to make my way out. _Of course, Alex might probably be oblivious to Nina's feelings. Boys can be so silly sometimes..._

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

I opened and walked through the double doors that took me to the Wall Practice room and well, they sure outdone themselves with it. What was with all the buttons and metal? Anyway, the scientists in the room greeted me and told me about what I needed to do and the levels of difficulty.

"What is this? A video game?" I asked them. "I just wanna train."

"Well, advancing through the levels will help improve your tennis play," the old guy scientist told me. "Just walk to that door and press the button to enter." He pointed to the door behind him as he said this.

I did as he said and came across three panels. Then, the scientists began the machine and one of the three panels had a yellow circle on it. I noticed a tennis ball that was placed on the floor, so I picked it up and served the ball to hit the target. I noticed that the yellow circle didn't go to the next panel as it should, so I whacked that ball to the middle panel a few more times before I noticed that points were no longer being added. The target moved! I reminded myself that I should look at where it goes before hitting the ball. Eventually, I began to notice that the target sometimes changed into arrows. I kept in mind that the arrows would change the direction the ball flies back from.

I continued until I reached 100 points, which was more than needed to pass. I only needed 30. I went for the Standard level and served the ball to the middle panel because it had the target. Immediately, the target moved and after a few more whacks, the yellow target turned into red arrows! I didn't know what it meant, but I managed to hit the ball to the moving target/arrows anyway. For the Standard level, I needed 50 points, but I went way over that.

I moved on to Expert Level and was totally caught off guard by the fact that all three of the panels began to move up and down. I aimed for just the middle one because there were arrows on all three of them. I knew that volleys meant double points, so I stepped in front of the service line and kept mashing away. Surprisingly, I found this easier that Beginner or Standard mode because i just had to stand in one spot! I needed 100 points to pass, but I managed to get 700 because of my strategy!

The final level was the Master level and well, it sure lived up to its name. The middle panel closed up and just stayed there while the other two got into their positions, which were above and below the former third panel. I needed 100 points, like on the Expert level, but it was so hard to get consecutive hits on the panels because they kept moving side to side. Lobs and volleys helped me finally pass the level. When the scientists announced that I completed all four levels, the floor opened up and a lit fireworks set emerged. I stepped back before they blew up in a beautiful display.

Then, Kate and a huge guy named Harry entered the court, just to congratulate me. Harry reminded me that the Island Open still be difficult, despite my success. Kate scolded him for that and he apologized, followed by his congratulations. The three of us left the Wall Practice Room and made our separate ways.

After waiting for a few minutes, Ace finally came out of the Tennis Machine room. We greeted each other and made our way back to the Junior Courts to test our skills.

"Mark!" I called for him. "We're ready for our Rank 2 match!"

"Well, it certainly took a while to decide," the coach smiled. "I'll be back with your opponents."

He left for a few seconds and I heard him call for a court to be cleared. Then, he called for Ace and I. Our two opponents were two girls called Sasha and Sylvia. Sasha was a brown haired girl and wore a purple skirt while Sylvia had purplish black hair and wore a red skirt.

"The lower ranked team starts first," Mark announced again, throwing a tennis ball to me. "The first to win two sets wins the match."

Sash, Sylvia, Ace and I got into our positions and the match began.

* * *

><p>Seriously, I was lucky to find the time to upload this chapter.<p>

My cousin's staying at my house for a few months (I promised my family not to say why to anyone else) and I don't want anyone I know to find out that I have a FanFiction account (if you wanna know why, tell me and I'll PM you), so I won't have much time to upload.

Also, the black hole known as school is pulling all of us 'students' in for another 9-11 months (depending on your country and the part of it you live in), so that's even less time to update.

I have my Halloween special, One Year Anniversary and Christmas and New Years Special to type up, along with this story, so that's more free time I need!

Too bad I won't be able to find the free time!

Overall, expect slower updates from here on out. Trust me, whenever I can, I'll write my chapters. I'll NEVER abandon a story for lack of time to update it.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	6. Hard Work Pays Off

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>It's that time once again. The black hole known as school has finally pulled me in. From now on, slow updates will officially commence. I'm sorry for all of you readers and myself. :(<p>

* * *

><p>Clay and Ace continue to rise through the rankings. What else could you expect?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasha's POV<strong>

Judging from the previous ranking matches my opponents had this morning, I knew that they would be quite a challenge. However, I thought that my control over the ball and Sylvia's speed would overcome their combo!

Clay threw the ball and served it with some impressive power for only a Rank 3 Junior student. I just managed to lunge for it, but Ace had to come in and hit the ball away from Sylvia so she wouldn't be able to catch it. I hit it back and Clay stepped in and smacked it to the center. Sylvia just barely missed and our opponents got the first point. The game continued on until they won all four points needed to take the game. Sylvia couldn't believe that we got destroyed that easily!

After changing courts, it was my turn to serve. I looked at Clay's position and served the ball as deep to the corner as I could. However, it wasn't enough. Clay smacked the ball back to Sylvia and she hit it to Ace. She missed the ball, but before it would bounce twice, Clay stepped in and smacked it between my legs! There was no way Sylvia or I could have returned that! It was unexpected! We didn't lose our cool though. I managed to score a point after lobbing the ball above Clay and Ace. They made the mistake of being in front of their service line. I managed to score a Service Ace after Clay missed my next serve. The next time I served it, Ace returned it, but Sylvia's speed finally kicked in and she began to cover volleys for me until we scored our next point.

We thought we had that game in the bag, but Clay and Ace showed no signs of giving up. The managed to catch up and even the game up to a deuce! After that, we were brushed aside by Clay's power and Ace's control! They managed to score the two points they needed and won the set.

Ace started the second set with her serve and I couldn't believe the spin she put on the ball. Sylvia couldn't reach for the ball after Ace's next serve either! We were destroyed in that game! While we changed courts, my partner and I had an idea. We chuckled over imagining our plan in action. We were gonna gang up on Ace.

Sylvia served the ball and as expected, Clay returned it. I managed to hit the ball back to Ace, who smacked it to Sylvia. She hit it back to our victim and the cycle continued. We saw that she was getting worn out and we smirked. I smacked the ball past Ace. But Clay had to step in, score the point and ruin our plan! I realized that I hit the ball past the wrong side of Ace. I needed to hit it so Clay wouldn't be able to reach it. We thought our plan was perfect, but Clay's power kicked in and he scored Return Winners off Sylvia's next two serves. If Clay and Ace scored again, they would win the match.

We ganged up on Ace again and this time, I hit the ball past the right side of Ace. Clay couldn't reach it, so we scored a point. We repeated it until the game evened up to a deuce. By this time, the look on Ace's face made Sylvia and me realize that she knew what was going on. With her control over the ball, she scored a point. Sylvia told me to change plans and gang up on Clay as this last resort.

However, it completely backfired on us.

Clay smacked the ball with his power to Sylvia and she hit it to Ace. She hit it back to my partner and their cycle continued. They stole our plan! I prepared to return Ace's next hit, but she psyched me out and lobbed it! I jumped for the ball, but I couldn't reach it because the arc the ball traveled in curved away from me!

Sylvia and I lost the match and our ranking...

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

"I play just as well as Ace," Sasha sighed. "How could Sylvia and I lose?"

"They must have caught us off guard when they countered our plan to gang up on one of them," her partner replied.

"Doubles is about playing as a team," Ace reminded them. "You didn't keep that in mind, so you lost."

"Are you telling us something's wrong with our teamwork!" Sasha snapped back.

"You've got some nerve!" her partner agreed.

I frowned because I knew another argument would start.

"That... That's not what I meant..." Ace whimpered.

"Let her off," I ordered Sasha and Sylvia.

"Stay outta this!" Sasha yelled. "If our teamwork's the problem, we'll work on it and take you on again!"

She and her partner nodded to each other and the two of them took off.

"If you win your next ranking match," Sylvia began after stopping her walk. "We'll get our old rank back. Make sure you win!" She took off again after Sasha called for her and that was the last we would see of them for a while.

"Those two probably know by now the importance of teamwork," Mark suddenly said. "Junior doubles teams don't think about that. Each player does whatever they want."

"Really?" I asked the coach. "That's pretty lame."

"Of course," Mark smiled. "But I'll admit, one person's skill can win or lose the game, on a certain level. But that won't win in a varsity match. Don't forget!"

"Got it," Ace and I responded together.

"You should take a break," the coach suggested as he began to take his leave. "You'll wanna have all the energy you need in your final ranking match. Yes, it's only been one day, but Chris and Kyle, the Rank 1 doubles team in the Juniors, are not to be underestimated."

Ace and I decided to get a quick snack at the restaurant before taking on Chris and Kyle. We discussed a few things here and there, but overall, it was pretty quiet. We took some time to think about how quickly we've made it this far. Could we have born with natural tennis skills?

_No... _I thought to myself. _That can't be it. That would be copying Mason and his 'phenom powers...'_

Ace and I sat on a bench and had a conversation about all that happened so far. We played a few games afterwards, but after we found out the time (which was 6 pm!), we decided to make our way to the courts for our last ranking match in the Juniors' Class.

"The day certainly went by fast, didn't it?" Ace asked me on the way.

"Yeah," I answered. "But with our skill, we'll become pros in no time!"

"But we shouldn't get too confident in our last match," my partner reminded me.

"We shouldn't go in afraid either, right?"

"True."

As soon as we requested for a court to be cleared for the ranking match, we knew there was no turning back. Ace and I were led to the clear court and waited for our opponents. The doubles team that Mark brought to us were two boys, Chris and Kyle. Chris had baby blue hair, while Kyle had longer, blond hair. Everyone gathered around the court to watch our match because it was for Rank 1! As soon as Mark announced the usual rules and threw the tennis ball to me, my heart started to beat faster. My spine was tingling. My palms were sweating. The sky began to slowly change into an amber color, setting the scene for the match of the day for everyone.

I looked over to Ace and whispered, "We can do this." The brunette girl smiled at my statement, but there was no time to chat. We needed to prove to everyone that we could do this.

The match began after my serve and Chris returned it. Afterwards, he and Kyle began to swap positions. Ace and I didn't know what they were up to, but we pushed on and got the first point. Kyle returned my next serve with ease and Ace shot back. All I could think was that Chris was fast! Faster than Sylvia. As the net player for the point, the blue haired boy ran to and returned all of our shots easily. However, we pushed through and gained our next two points. One more and we won the first game. I saw that Kyle wasn't really alert, so I smirked as I lobbed the ball above Chris. Because Kyle was unfocused (maybe due to his and Chris' plan), the blond guy couldn't return it in time.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Ace asked me as we swapped courts with Chris and Kyle.

"They might have caught on if I did so before 40-00," I replied.

Chris' power wasn't too bad either. I was in a bad position, so the ball flew slowly when I returned the serve. Ace stepped in after Kyle shot back and from there, it was a volley duel between the two. Ace's spin shots caught Kyle in a bad position, so she took advantage of that and hit the ball in the deep corner of the court, somewhere Chris couldn't reach in time.

There was no time to celebrate though, but Ace and I learnt that the hard way. Chris and Kyle suddenly pummeled through us with 'smashes' (so I hear they're called) and won the game!

They ruined our streak for us, so we needed to win two more games in a row to win the set. The match was pretty difficult. Trick shots, curve shots, strong shots, everything we knew of so far was shown out there in the match. But eventually, Ace and I pulled through and finally won our first set.

I wasn't used to serving during the second set, but it had to be done. They sky began to darken, so I knew that Ace and I had to finish this.

* * *

><p><strong>Mark's POV<strong>

I'm quite proud of Clay, Ace, Chris and Kyle for their match today. They really showed me all they had!

Chris and Kyle just barely managed to win the first game of the second set, but Clay and Ace came back in the next game. Either team had to win two more games in a row, or else it would be a tiebreaker.

I've noticed Clay's impressive power during the match and that it forced his opponents to be in bad positions to return his shots. This gave Ace a chance to spin the ball away from them to win their points. Chris and Kyle fought back, leading the game to a deuce, but their opponents came back and won the game.

After the four swapped courts, I really began to get excited. Could this be where the Rank 1 students get back at their opponents and lead the game to a tiebreaker finally?

Ace managed to return Kyle's serves pretty easily, but Chris sped ahead of his partner and smashed the ball past his opponents to get a point. This was repeated for the next two. I began to worry for Clay and Ace, but I didn't want the match to end. This was the most intense match I had ever seen!

The brunette students caught onto what Chris was doing and countered accordingly. They managed to lead the game to a deuce. Ace won the first point needed, but Kyle came back once again and the game returned to a deuce.

For a minute or two, the match was currently a stalemate. However, Clay's eyes told me that he wouldn't give up. He rushed ahead in front of the service line, not caring that the back wasn't covered! He smashed the ball past his opponents and won another point, meaning that if he and Ace won one more point, they would win the match.

Kyle's smash seemed to prevail, but Ace didn't lose hope. She dashed for the ball and returned it, not caring that the shot was weak. Chris hit the ball past her, but Clay stepped in, smacked the ball past them and won the match!

"That's it!" I announced. "Clay and Ace won the match and are now Rank 1!"

After a quick little dispute between the four, Clay managed to break it up. Chris announced that he and Kyle would watch their opponents' Senior matches from the sidelines and they took off.

"Thanks for breaking off that argument," I said to Clay.

"No prob," he smiled.

"Some people just can't handle the level of competition in the Senior matches," I stated. "And how will bailing out those who can't take it help them? With your skill, you two can easily make a stand!"

I stepped towards Clay and Ace and placed medals over their necks to signify that they are now Doubles Junior Class Champions.

"Starting today," I began. "You two are Seniors for doubles. I'm looking forward to seeing you soar."

"Thanks Mark," they both said at the same time.

As Clay and Ace left the court under the now dark sky, I thought to myself that they would be the ones to win the Island Open.

I'm sure that their hard work will pay off in the end...

* * *

><p>There's nothing to say here, so...<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	7. New Power

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Hey! An update!<p>

Anyway...

Time for some Power Shot Training! Before I begin, I'd like to point out that in this story, two machines will be unlocked at a time. However, there are only eight all together. I've taken out Duck Walk and Rope Climb and swapped Bicep Pump's place with Swift Spin's.

I've changed the objective for some of the PS Training machines to make this story somewhat different from the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

"Morning Clay!" I greeted him as I stepped out of my room to see him there as well.

"Morning," my partner yawned.

We made our way to the restaurant and started to eat our breakfast when I heard rumors about new machines open to Senior and Varsity players. Some of the Juniors were whining about how unfair it was because they needed the training more than the upper classes did. After stuffing ourselves with eggs and bacon, I discussed the situation outside with Clay, who seemed eager to test the machines out. I smiled at his eagerness and agreed to head for the machines.

"From what I've heard, they should be next to where those other machines we used were," I told my partner.

On our way, Clay and I couldn't help but hear shouting come from the Center Court.

"No, no, no!" the voice began. "What's wrong with you people! If you're not here to beat those masked players, then get off my court!"

"His court?" Clay mumbled. "Kinda greedy, if you ask me.

"Shhh..." I whispered. "Let's hear what he has to say."

We crept to the outside wall of the Center Court and placed our ears next to it.

"You saw what they did to Alex when they let loose those crazy techniques!" the strict coach continued. Well, I assumed it was the coach. "Do you think you stand a chance against them? If you do, then trust us. And make sure you successfully complete this training! Now, get to it!"

"Wow, that guy sounds kinda strict," Clay said as we continued our way to the new training machines.

"I suppose that's a price to pay if we're to win the Island Open, right?" I added. The brunette boy nodded.

After we stepped it to the Training Center, we headed for the door to our right to find that it was open. When we opened the double doors and stepped inside, we were amazed at the hallway before us, like a child being able to walk for the first time. An orange carpet, laid on a green floor, stretched to the next corridor. To my left was a sign that said 'Treadmill' and to Clay's right was a sign that read 'Bicep Pump.'

The person who stepped to us was a rather round guy in a green t-shirt. He asked us if we were here to train. To that, we answered 'yes.'

"I came here with my Senior friends, but the training they have there is just too hard," he sighed. "I'm only here because everyone else is. Sad, isn't it?"

Disappointed with his results, he made his way back to the Senior Courts.

"Who was that?" Clay asked me.

"I dunno," I answered. "But I'm sure we'll see him again soon."

"In a ranking match?"

"Most likely. Anyway, what do you wanna do first?" Treadmill or Bicep Pump?"

"Well, as much the Bicep Pump sounds like my kinda machine, I'm not gonna go for that one first," Clay smiled as he walked past me to head for the Treadmill. "We'll need to cover our weaknesses, right?"

"What do you mean by that!" I snapped. There was no answer from my partner. "Hey!" I yelled. "Get back here!"

I sighed and headed for the Bicep Pump. Along the way, I saw a Senior student leaning on the wall, panting.

"What's wrong?" I asked the boy.

"That machine," he wheezed, pointing past my right. "It's so tiring! If you're gonna go for it, good luck." then, he collapsed.

After that encounter, I queued up for the training machine. it only took a minute or two until it was my go because of the various students falling to the floor as they came out. I gradually lost my confidence, but it was for the best.

When I stepped into the machine, I was stunned. A pillar with a spiked ball stood before me and there were many holes on the wall.

"Balloons will fly out of the holes," the assistant told me. "You must pump the air to raise the spiked ball and pop the balloons. The slow yellow balloons are worth one point, the medium red ones are worth two points and the fast blue ones are three. For Level One, you need to score 100 points in a minute."

"Got it," I replied. As soon as I took my position, I called out, "Start the machine!"

Balloons of the three primary colors flew everywhere in no specific pattern, but I trusted my instinct and raised the spiked ball whenever I needed to and got the 100 points needed. Suddenly, I felt a new power inside me. I didn't know why, but I ignored it and took on level Two, where I needed 150 points in a minute. This time, there was a set pattern, which often consisted of the red and yellow balloons. I figured it out and raised the spiked ball accordingly.

Level Three was by far the most challenging of the three levels because the pattern the balloons flew in were too quick for me to figure out in time. The fact that I needed 200 points in a minute didn't help. Most of the balloons were blue and red and that got ti me as well. I failed a couple of times before getting the pattern down and finally pass Level Three. A stronger power now filled my body and once again, I questioned why. Regardless, I decided to meet Clay at the corridor and try the Treadmill while he tried the Bicep Pump.

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

All I had to do when I took on the Treadmill was run, run and run. And occasionally jump over bananas and barrels. And adjust my running speed depending on how the machine tilted.

For level One, I had to run for a minute without falling off. After I had completed it, I felt a strange force in my body. It was almost as if I was given something. But I paid it no mind and took on Level Two, where I had to survive for two minutes. No biggie. Less bananas and more barrels came at me and at a faster speed, but I had no problem.

Though I did trip over a banana once.

Level Three was when I was to survive for three minutes.

"Gee, I didn't know that," I commented sarcastically after I was told the goal for Level Three.

Anyway, this was when the machine got serious. There were a lot more barrels and a lot less bananas! I got murdered out there! But I didn't give up. I tried again and again and again until I got the obstacles' pattern down.

_These obstacles come in a specific order? _I thought after I finally got it. _Well, I blew through Levels One and Two, so I didn't know such a thing!_

As I came out of the machine, I couldn't help but feel a stronger force in my body. Why did this keep happening to me? I saw Alex waiting for me out in the corridor, so I went up to him to chat with him while Ace struggled with the Bicep Pump.

"Oh, hi Clay," he greeted me. "How's it going?"

"I'm good," I replied casually. "You?"

"I'm feel fine myself," he smiled. "I was just watching you try that machine. Looks like you've got the hang of something, huh?"

"Ummm... About that... My body's been feeling a little strange after completing the levels on the treadmill. Is that the 'something' you're talking about or is it just me?"

"Listen to me Clay," he whispered. "What I'm about to tell you is only something I've heard. According to that, training hard enough with these machines supposedly gives you special powers to use in tennis."

"What?" I gasped. "Really?"

"That's only what I've heard," the black haired boy repeated. "But if it's true, then the power you've gained should help you make it through. You're with the Seniors now. With only the tennis that got you through the Juniors, it won't be enough." After looking around, he said, "It looks like the Senior players that were here have returned to their courts. When you're ready, go try your new ability."

Then, he walked away to continue with his work. Well, at least I think it's work. What else does he do apart from kiss up to the headmaster?

Anyway, Ace came out of the Bicep Pump and after a quick greeting, we both headed for the opposite training machines.

All I can say was that the Bicep Pump was easy for someone like me. After completing the three levels, I felt a different force in my body. Ace told that she felt the same. She also found the Treadmill really easy.

Anyway, we walked out of the training center, feeling stronger than ever and decided to head for the coaches at the Teaching Courts to get some more pointers. the 'Senior level tips' sounded simple enough, but they weren't as easy in practice. they weren't overly difficult though, so Ace and I expected something difficult for the 'Varsity level tips.'

We passed the pathway to the Junior Courts and instead headed for the Senior Courts. Red, orange and more red was what we saw, but the layout was pretty much the same. I sprinted ahead of Ace to tell the coach that we were ready to play a ranking match, but my partner stopped me by calling my name.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You really wanna start playing matches here now?"

* * *

><p>Bad cliffhanger is bad. I'm sorry, but with school dragging me down, I have virtually no time on my hands, except for Saturdays (maybe).<p>

...

Yeah...

So...

Nice weather...

I'm sorry. There really isn't much to say after being bombarded with homework and family members snooping on me (one in particular...).

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~

~Yeah right. School's now haunting us all at full force~


	8. More Thrashing

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>What else is there in this story? Opponents get thrashed, but not before the coach of the Seniors Class is introduced...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

"You really wanna start playing matches here now?"

I looked at Ace in confusion for a second or two and answered slowly, "That's what we're here for, right?"

"We'll never make it. There's no way we can win here," my partner responded calmly but sadly. I was taken aback by that.

"What!" I yelled. "What about the Juniors? We destroyed them, right?"

"But what if it was just luck?"

"Luck? Luck!"

"What's going on here?" another feminine voice asked.

I turned behind me to see a blond woman in a dark tank top and mini skirt, who looked like she was in her late teens/early twenties.

"Ace, is this boy bothering you?" she asked her. Then, she gave a 'death glare.' I wasn't phased by it.

"Emily, it's Clay," Ace laughed. "From the Welcome Workout, remember?"

I stood in between the two females and reenacted what I remembered my last efforts in the Welcome Workout to be before collapsing, in hopes that it would jog Emily's memory.

"That's right! Of course!" Emily gasped. "Our fainter!" After clearing her throat, she continued, "So you two have risen to the top of the Juniors and now joined the Seniors. I could tell that you were putting a lot of heart into it. I like players who put their heart into the game. That heart got you through the Juniors, but will you make it through Seniors?"

"Of course!" I instantly shouted.

"A good answer," Emily merely mused. "From a strong heart. But let's see that answer in the courts. Do your best out there."

As she turned away to continue with her work (well, I assume that it's work), Ace apologized about messing around with me a minute ago. She said that it was a joke. I didn't think it was a funny one at that, but I faked a laugh to cool it off and decided to ask Emily if we could have a ranking match. After nodding, she turned away again and talked with two other Senior students, Shawn (with brown scruffy hair and gray shorts and t-shirt) and Linda (who wore a green tank top, mini skirt and had gray hair. That's right - GRAY).

After Emily cleared a random court for the ranking match, she called me and Ace over and we followed her lead. Soon afterwards, all of the other Senior students gathered round to watch the match.

"You four know the rules," Emily announced to me, Ace, Shawn and Linda. "By now, I shouldn't have to say this, but good luck to all of you." We nodded to her. Then, the ball was thrown to me, so I could start the match with one of my serves.

"These clay courts will weaken the bounces of the ball and slow down the speed at which it flies," Ace whispered to me.

"Got it," I mumbled.

The power of my first two serves really shocked Shawn and Linda so badly that they gave up two points in only half a minute. Shawn caught on to the angle at which I was serving and returned my serve with ease. Ace hit the ball back and Linda dashed to the ball and smacked it to me. All I could think was that she's pretty quick. Perhaps a little too quick for me or Ace to handle. However, I decided to trump Linda's speed with power hits she couldn't reach. However, Shawn did a pretty good job at returning the ball. Who could blame him? He's tall! After scoring the third point, the match was at a stalemate. Neither side had the advantage, until it happened...

My racket glowed orange. I thought it was the lighting outside, but I was wrong. When I smacked the ball, it was sent flying at a much higher speed than my standard shots. I scored that last point thanks to that shot! As we changed sides with the opponents, I remembered what Alex told me.

_Training hard enough with these machines supposedly gives you special powers to use in tennis..._

_The power you've gained should help you make it through..._

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**ce's POV**

It was Shawn's turn to serve the ball and as the game began, I began to realize that despite being able to return a lot of hits, his own hits aren't that powerful. The same went to Linda, except her speed is her strong point. Clay and I were able to exploit their lack of strength and either smack the ball so hard Linda couldn't reach it, or curl the ball so far that Shawn would miss. Doing so, we won the set.

My serves during the next game confused the two opponents and they were swept through like a... Like a... Darn it. I can't think of a simile to go with destroying Shawn and Linda in that game like a cheetah racing a snail. Oh! That's one!

Anyway, Linda's serves were a bit weaker than Shawn's. Therefore, they was easy to return the first two times. The third serve forced Clay to be in a bad position, so Shawn took advantage of that. However, I stepped in to save our point and spun the ball around and behind the unkempt male. Linda didn't expect that to happen, so she didn't return it.

The struggle for the next and final point felt like forever. Shawn and Linda caught on to everything we did and scored one point, then another. If we gave up the next one, the match would lead to a deuce. After another round of the ball bouncing across the court, my racket glowed orange. I paid it no mind, but when I hit the ball, it traveled in such a wide arc, that it spun around and behind Linda and past Shawn. Clay and I won the match, yet I couldn't help but question that final shot.

"Once they started scoring on us," Shawn began after Emily announced the results. "I got flustered and before I knew it, we lost."

"I counted on you and all you did was screw up!" Linda yelled. Then, she calmed down and admitted, "Well, I guess I did too..."

"Then I guess we're even," her brown haired partner said. "Either way, we lost and that means we're unranked now."

After Linda turned to Clay and me and swore that she and Shawn would get revenge, they took off.

"They're pretty disappointed about losing their rank," Emily stated. "They might not recover for some time."

"Did we break their winning streak or something?" Clay asked. "If we did, I feel kinda bad for them."

"Don't!" I told him. "A match has its winners and losers, no matter who they are."

"Being considerate to your opponents is a wonderful thing," Emily told us. I was stunned to hear that. "Don't let that go, Clay."

"At least someone cares..." Clay smiled, looking right at me.

"But if you're gonna keep fighting," the coach began. "Focus your energy on winning. That's what sports is all about. So stay on your toes. The third place pair will stomp you if they get half a chance."

"Got it," Clay and I both replied.

After Emily took off, our stomachs rumbled. We decided that it was time for lunch, so we headed for the restaurant. After stuffing ourselves with fish and fries, I suggested that we head for the training machines to see if new machines have been built and maybe test them to burn off any fat we may have gained. When we arrived at the Special Training Machines (yeah, Clay and I actually took the time to read the sign this time), we turned around to look at the Treadmill and Bicep Pump. Then, we continued through the corridor to find that the carpet was now a different color. To our left, we saw Harry and Kate, who looked like they were having an argument. We ignored it, until we heard screams and thumping. We rushed to where they were and saw various students and Harry in pain. We turned to Kate, who looked pretty mad.

"Harry tripping and falling was because of my rear end?" the girl in pink blurted out.

"What?" Clay and I merely replied.

"Look, he just bumped into me on his own and fell," she sighed. "I didn't do anything. Just go inside the Jump Gym if you want. I don't really care anymore."

After she took off, I said to Clay, "Odd. Anyway, I'll check out the other machine that's available over there." I pointed through the corridor to the next machine.

"Okay," my partner merely answered. "I'll just go in the Jump Gym."

I left Clay to his training and entered what was called the Swift Spin. I found myself with geysers on the wall and ceiling and five screws. An elevator took me to the third one, the one that's third highest.

"The objective of this training machine," the scientist announced. "Is to spin on the screws to move around and get enough coins to earn enough points."

"Coins? What do they do?" I asked.

"Coins will disappear and reappear somewhere else once in a while," she answered. "Yellow ones change locations the slowest, so they give one point. Red ones change places slightly faster, so they're worth five points. Blue ones move about the fastest, so they give ten points. The geysers will shoot fire and will stop you in your tracks, so be careful."

"Got it."

"For Level One, you need 100 points in 100 seconds. Begin!"

* * *

><p>That's all folks! I feel that it would be better if I put the PS Training Machines attempts in another chapter instead of at the end of one.<p>

What do you guys think of the story so far? I think it's going great so far, despite school holding me back. I really wanna know your opinions. Not that you have to, but you know, feedback motivates me (well, not flames)! :)

For those who know me from the Sonic section in FanFiction, I'll be typing my Halloween special soon, so look out for that!

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	9. The Usual

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>PS Training and ranking matches. Standard stuff, but (for what this story is about) not bad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**lay's POV**

The Jump Gym was a piece of cake! I had to jump and break 50 blocks in Level 1, 75 in Level 2 and 100 in Level 3. Whenever there were two blocks next to each other horizontally, I jumped on the crack between them to save time. Also, the blocks sped up as time went on each level, but other than that, I didn't break a sweat.

Coming out of the machine, I felt that I could jump a lot higher than I could before when I gained enough energy to. Meeting up with Ace, she told me that she felt that she could spin like a top and curl the ball in an enormous arc. As I was beginning to wonder if that was the power Alex was talking out or not, I made my way to the Swift Spin, while Ace decided to try the Jump Gym.

All I can say is that the Swift Spin was a lot harder than the Jump Gym. I managed to complete Level 1 with ease, but Level 2 was when I was starting to get kinda dizzy. By Level 3, I literally gulped down my vomit in order to complete the level. Fire kept shooting out of the walls and ceiling and I didn't know where to stand for safety, so I kept getting fried! After a few more tries, I couldn't take it anymore. I threw up. After recovering from that, I tried again and again until I finally managed to complete Level 3.

"What took you so long?" Ace asked as I came out. "And why do you smell like puke and look burnt?"

"Never mind that," I answered, still feeling dizzy from the training. "I'm gonna take my shower. I'll meet you at the courts. Is it just me, or is the world shaking?"

I dragged my feet across the ground and floor, making my way to the lodge and bumping into things every now and then. When I arrived, I dizziness wore off and I decided to hose down and wear my spare clothes, which looked exactly the same as my dirty t-shirt and shorts. Afterwards, I made my way back to the Senior Courts meet Ace again and take on our next opponents.

Emily cleared a court for the ranking match and led us to it. Before us were our opponents: a guy with a big nose called Jet and another guy called Gary, who looked like he lets himself go at lunch. I swear, he's obese! But I kept that to myself.

At the beginning of the match, I found that Gary and Jet were probably two of the more slower players Ace and I have faced so far. That fat must have got to Gary! Even so, I swept through the game with all four of my serves. However, I knew not to underestimate my opponents.

Gary's serves were pretty powerful, but lacked control, so Ace and I returned them with ease, scoring three points. From what I saw, Jet was clearly the better player on his team, but not by much. Still, he managed to score two points before stalling the whole match. At that point, I noticed Ace's racket glow orange. Before hitting the ball, she spun around like a top and when she smacked the ball, it spun in a much wider arc than it did last time. It flew past the two opponents, scoring the last point of the first set.

Ace's serves pretty much dominated Gary, but Jet managed to return the serves to him. To cover for this, I rushed ahead and smashed the ball past them. It looked like an easy victory for me and Ace by the time Jet had to serve the ball.

He had better control over the ball than Gary did, but I managed to return the first serve before all four of us rushed near the net to settle the match, even though Ace and I were clearly ripping through them. But our opponents were smarter than we thought because Gary lobbed the ball right above us. However, my racket glowed a baby blue as I leaped for the ball. I found myself higher up in the sky than the trees themselves as I slammed the ball down, scoring the point.

I won't go into much detail about what happened next, but I'll say this. I don't they bothered to try anymore after what just happened. Because of that, Ace and I won the match.

"I guess I got carried away," Gary sighed after the results were announced. "As the team leader, I thought I needed to win."

"We lost to Clay's team because you forgot about teamwork," Jet told him. "And now we dropped a rank to fourth."

"You two must be a good team to confuse us so much we let our teamwork slip," Gary admitted.

"What!" his partner yelled. Then, he stormed off.

"Wait up!" Gary called out as he also took off.

"Looks like those two care less about losing than their poor teamwork," Emily said to Ace and me.

"Well, our teamwork prevailed over theirs!" I declared, putting my arm around Ace because, well, you gotta share the credit!

"That's right. You played wonderfully," the coach agreed. "But the real fight in Senior Doubles starts now. First, you gotta take on Kyoko and Micki, then Emi and Roy at the top. Let's see how you two do against them." Then, she walked away.

"Let's check out some more Special Training Machines," Ace suggested. "They might be open, but even if they aren't, we can go back to some older ones.

I nodded before the two of us took off. The hallway stretched before us and we walked down it. We found that the third pair of Special Training Machines were finally open. Ace decided to go right, while I headed left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

The Special Training Machine I came across was the Tightrope. I thought that i was gonna have to balance for a required amount of time, but what that assistant told was different. I had to balance while holding a stick and making my way through 100 meters of rope above the sea. Along the way, several obstacles would mess with my balance.

For Level 1, I had to walk 100 meters in 120 seconds and there weren't much obstacles - only two or three birds stood in the way, so I pretty much blew through that level. There were slightly more birds in Level 2, where I had to walk 100 meters in 100 seconds. However, this time, water spouts shot out of the river. The first one caught me off guard and made me fall to the sea. Luckily, an elevator took me back to where I fell off the rope and I continued to walk until I completed level 2.

Level 3 was the hardest level (rightfully so) because not only were the birds and spouts messing with my balance a lot more frequently than before, these round, red fish jumped out every now and then and latched onto the stick I held. I failed quite a few times, but eventually, I got the pattern down and completed the level.

As I came out, I felt that when the time was right, I could hit the ball in the deepest corners. I also felt that something else would happen with a particular shot, but I didn't know what it was. Clay described what he felt this time in that he could speed ahead and return any ball, when the time was right. After a small chat, we headed for the machines we didn't try.

"By the way," I said, stopping him. "Why do you keep rubbing your head like that?"

"You'll see," he replied before heading for the Tightrope.

The Reflex Rally sounded like the most difficult machine so far. I had to face a Rock Paper Scissors Machine. It should have been difficult because I thought I wouldn't know what the RPS would use. However, when I got the instructions and started the machine, what it would use was displayed on the screen! The point was to not be fooled into thinking that I got a pattern down.

Another reason that the RPS turned out to be easier than I thought was because I have pretty quick reflexes.

For Level 1, I had to beat the machine 20 times in a minute. That sounded easy enough, but what I noticed was what happened to the loser of each round. A heavy object falls on them!

_I would hate to mess up even once... _I thought. _Besides, I think I have a cold from the Tightrope..._

Level 2 was when I had to beat the machine 40 times a minute. it put more pressure on me, but not enough so that I got flustered and lost. I still managed to plough through. Level 3 was when things got difficult. I had to beat the machine 60 times a minute. That meant that on average, I should get one win per second. However, the pressure got to me and I slowed down too much, so I lost. I tried again and again until I finally completed Level 3. Seeing and hearing that final weight fall on the machine made me satisfied.

When he and I regrouped, Clay decided that it was time for a snack. Just afterwards, our stomachs growled. I laughed and agreed with Clay. We figured that banana chocolate smoothies would do because of the heat we were under. After enjoying them, we suffered minor brain freezes. After recovering, he headed for the Senior Courts to take on our next opponents.

Before us on the open court were two girls: Kyoko (a pink haired girl with a pink skirt and purple tank top) and Micki (a brown haired girl with an amber skirt and yellow t-shirt). As soon as everyone gathered, Emily threw a tennis ball to Clay and the match began.

* * *

><p>Orange racket glows indicate Offensive Power Shots. Baby blue racket glows indicate Defensive Power Shots. Just so you know... :)<p>

But when will they find out that what Clay and Ace have been using were Power Shots?

Soon.

When will they start truly struggling in ranking matches?

Soon.

When will I stop asking questions?

Now.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	10. The Last of the Easy Stuff

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>After quite an easy match, Clay and Ace do some more PS training and meet their final Senior opponents at the restaurant.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Micki's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe Clay's power in his shots! Kyoko and I barely returned them, which left us in bad positions. Ace took advantage of it and scored the points to win the game. My pink haired partner and I felt humiliated by that quick game, we quickly recovered.

Kyoko's first two serves curled right round Clay and Ace to win the first two points. However, one could say that Clay caught on to the spin Kyoko put on the ball because he returned her serve with ease. I stepped in and hit the ball back, but Ace came back and spun the ball past me and Kyoko. We didn't have good reach, so they got the point. I was shocked at what happened next.

When the score was 30-40 to them, the match came to a standstill. Neither side had the advantage as the four of us volleyed the ball. After a while, I lobbed it above my opponents, but Clay's racket glowed a baby blue and he zipped to the other side and returned the ball! Kyoko hit it back, but Ace's racket glowed orange and when she smacked the ball, it flew past me and my partner into the deep corner of the court, earning them the point needed to win the set.

"Do they have any idea what shots they've just done?" I whispered to myself.

"It's over..." I heard Kyoko mumble. "Emi and Roy used similar tricks against us. How are we gonna win?"

While she was sulking about that match against Emi and Roy, I pushed my efforts far to make up for Kyoko's lack of it, but it wasn't enough. Clay and Ace swept through us in the next game and during the one after that, they only slightly slipped up. I only scored one point. Even then, they made up for it quickly. My exhaustion wasn't worth it. Kyoko and I lost the match and our ranking.

"I lost the ranking match..." my partner gasped. "And I play awful! Nearly nothing went the way I wanted them to!"

"You've been real sluggish lately," I told her. "Ever since we lost to Roy and Emi..."

Then, Kyoko stepped back in shock. I came forward and walked in circles around her while saying, "You've lost sights of your goals since losing to them. Did you give up on beating them?"

She turned away from me. I kept stepping in front of her face, but she kept turning away. Eventually, she gave up and let me look at her.

After nodding to her, I said, "I'm here for you. Until you feel like taking on Roy again, let's work hard together."

We shook hands as we smiled at each other and the two of us left the court to begin some training.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

"Kyoko's actually a good player," Emily told me and Clay. "But ever since she lost in singles, she hasn't been herself."

"What are you saying?" Clay asked. "We would've lost if she didn't lose in singles?"

"That's not a pleasant thought..." I told the coach.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant at all," she apologized. "You both played well, but now, you'll have to face a really strong team, even for Senior class. It'll be an adjustment. They'll be back once they hear that Kyoko lost. Try to get all the practice you can with them."

We nodded before heading to the Special Training Machines once again. The next two machines that were open were the final two. We knew this because we noticed the wall in front of the hallway, marking the end of it. The Tacklebot and Instinct Drill were the two machines Clay and I had left to complete. Clay headed for the Tacklebot on the right while I headed for the Instinct Drill on the left.

The goal was simple - I had to 'use ESP' (well, it was actually flashlights that turned on by spreading my fingers out) to find matching pairs of cards and I had to pick them out. For Level 1, I had to find and pick out 16 pairs in a minute.

For Level 2, I needed to find and pick out 18 pairs in a minute. This pushed me slightly further, but I still managed to do it. However, for Level 3, the pairs required to win was the same. They were just arranged differently. That's all. Overall, I didn't break a sweat. Coming out of the machine, I felt that I could reach any ball without even running to it, when the time was right.

I waited for quite a while for Clay to get back from the Tacklebot, so I worried that I would struggle with it. He finally came back while moaning in pain and gasping for breath.

"That machine is so difficult!" Clay panted. "Try it for yourself while I go for the Instinct Drill."

I took his word and anticipated what would come next. What fell to the floor was a a giant, gray robot! The assistant told me that this was the Tacklebot. My objective was to keep tackling it until its 'HP' was depleted. In other words, I had to knock off all of the metal coating.

I found it difficult for three reasons:

1) I'm not that physically strong.  
>2) The Tacklebot was huge!<br>3) On top of those two reasons, I had 30 seconds to defeat it in Level 1!

30 seconds! I just barely made it through that! Did I mention that there's no pattern at which the Tacklebot reacts? For Level 2, it was 40 seconds. Seriously, 10 extra seconds really makes the difference. Also, the next Tacklebot that appeared was green and the assistant told me that it meant that it was tougher to knock off the coating. If that wasn't enough, this Tacklebot struck back, which meant I had to fall back and guard myself. I just made it with even less time to spare than the last one.

Level 3 was perhaps the worst experience I've ever had! A minute to knock off all of the red Tacklebot's coating and this one blocks so quickly and its attacks are so strong that I failed about 20 times! I just got lucky!

But I did feel that I could tackle tennis balls with great force and stun the opponents with the power. Clay said the same thing when he came out.

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

It was pretty late in the evening by the time we came of the Training Center, so Ace decided that it was time for dinner. As we were eating in the restaurant, I heard a female voice call to me.

"Did you say something?" I asked Ace.

"No," she answered. "That didn't sound like me."

Behind you," I heard the same voice call to me. I turned around to see a teenage girl with glasses, purple hair, a green skirt and tank top next to a brown haired boy with an orange t-shirt and cream colored shorts.

"You guys the ones that beat Kyoko and Micki?" the tall boy asked us. Ace and I nodded. "She'd be a really strong player if she hadn't lost her drive," he continued. "I did that to her."

"You're Roy?" Ace gasped.

"How did you know about that?" the other girl smiled. "Whatever. I'm Emi."

Ace and I got the introductions out of the way before Emi asked, "You two want first place in the Seniors and tickets to Varsity, right?"

"Why else would you think we made it this far?" I responded before munching on my pizza.

"Well, Kyoko and Micki may have lost, but there's no way Roy and I ever will!" Emi declared. Then, she coughed her throat and said, "That's what I would say, but we don't care if we lose."

"Senior ranking matches aren't all that interesting when you're at the top," Roy told us.

"Just wait 'til you see us!" Ace called out.

"We'll breeze through you, just like the others!" I added before biting into my pizza once more.

"You seem confident," Emi smiled. "You mean to say that you two will beat us fair and square?"

"Of course!" I replied, my mouth full of pizza chunks.

"Yeah? Let's do it!" Roy told us. "At the Senior Courts! At the crack of dawn! Be there, Clay and Ace, and beware. We're not easy to beat. After all, we're Varsity." Then, the two left the restaurant.

"Those two sound like really tough opponents," Ace told me. "We'll need to be careful."

"I know," I replied. "But with the Special Training we've done, we'll at least stand toe to toe with them."

After stuffing ourselves with pizza and ice cream, we left the restaurant and I looked up to see the full moon shining in the sky.

"That looks beautiful, doesn't it?" I said to Ace.

"It sure does," she replied after taking a look. "But we need to get to sleep if we're gonna win that match tomorrow. No use staring at the view. Let's go."

As we walked across the corridor separating our rooms, we talked about a lot of stuff - so much stuff that we lost rack of the time. We said our good nights and I turned away to step into my room.

As I tucked myself into bed, I looked forward to my last match in the Seniors and all of my interesting opponents in Varsity. I smiled at my racket before resting it on the table next to me and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I really don't have much to say here, but things really get heated up from here on out.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	11. Getting Serious

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Things get more difficult for Clay and Ace from here on out.<p>

Starting now, I'll make a list of Power Shots used in the chapter. This is the first time doing it, so I'll cover the previous ones used this time and this time only.

Anyway, enjoy!

Oh yeah! The 1-Up mushrooms don't exist in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's POV<strong>

It was early in the morning when Emi and I began to stand on the Senior Courts, waiting for our just finished breakfast, so we were fully prepared.

_Those two from last night may look tough, _I thought to myself. _But let's just see how they do in the match..._

Just then, our two opponents arrived with our coach.

_Ah, speak of the devil..._

After another reminder of the rules, Emily threw the ball to Clay, so he could begin the match.

I was taken aback by Clay's power in his hits. Emi didn't expect ot either, so that was one point gone. I didn't do much to return the next serve, so that was another point gone. Then, Emi's quick reflexes kicked in and I stepped in to assist after that shot was returned, but it still wasn't enough, so the next point went to them.

_They're tougher than I thought... Time to kick it up a notch..._

Conveniently, my racket glowed orange as I returned Clay's next serve and the ball was flying through the air fast, with a fiery trail following it. Ace tried to save the ball, but it went past her and Clay, so the point went to us. Things were looking to be evened out as Emi's next shot sent the ball at a huge arc after her racket glowed orange. They couldn't do anything. They were surprised at our Power Shots.

But things were looking bad after Clay and Ace's rackets glowed blue. I smashed the ball past them, but as Clay went for it, he left a trail of illusions of himself! I knew what that was, but I didn't know that he could use it! Emi dashed ahead of me to return that ball, but Ace's racket glow changed to orange as she hit the ball and it it was sent at a wider arc than Emi's! The first game was lost, but Emi and I still kept our hopes up.

"This is a change," Emi told me. "They can use Power Shots."

"Things are just about to heat up," I added. "I'm getting excited!"

Using our speed, strength and skill, we just managed to even things out by winning the next game, meaning that the set would have to drag on further.

Ace's serves weren't half bad, I'll admit. She had really good control over the ball and managed to score three Service Aces. However, I anticipated where the fourth would bounce, so I smacked it with power, thinking that it would be a point, but Clay had to get in the way and smash it back! Emi covered for me, but it left us in a position for Ace to lob the ball and win the game.

Emi and I were getting exhasuted, so we purposely didn't do our best in the next game, letting Clay and Ace win the set.

It was Clay's turn to serve again and this time, we were ready. We scored three Return Winners in a row, but I guess they caught on where we hit the ball because they suddenly came back and turned the game to a deuce! They were looking tired at this point, but they still kept going. I commend them for determination, but it was wearing them out. Emi and I took the game.

By the time the next game's score was 40-00 to us, I thought that we had the set in the bag. However, another one of Ace's Power Shots kicked in and afterwards, Clay's smash made the ball fly right past us. Emi and I were getting anxious, but we did our best to hold them off, but I guess it wasn't enough because once again, Clay and Ace came back and won the game.

_Hmmm... _I thought to myself throughout the next game. _They're worn out, but it seems that their determination is pulling them through..._

Emi snapped me out of my own world and my focus was on the game again.

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

Things were really heating up, but I couldn't let Emi and Roy win or bring the set to a tiebreaker, so even though Ace and I were tired, we pushed ourselves. Smashes, volleys, strokes and even those special shots made the ball fly everywhere - it was intense! But I did feel left out that my racket was the only one that didn't glow orange throughout the entire match.

Winning the game only meant that our opponents got even more serious than before. I didn't think that I would have such an exciting match! At 40-40, the match was stalled out for a really long time. They didn't realize that they were in a bad position again, so Ace lobbed the ball. However, this was saved when Emi's racket glowed blue and she dashed for it. Illusions of her followed close by and she managed to get the ball. This left her tired, so I smacked the ball right past her so hard that not even Roy could get it.

This was looking like a victory, but each of us hit the ball with each of those shots that happen after the racket glows orange. Roy smashed the ball with fire following it and Ace returned it with one of those 'huge arc' shots. Emi caught up with it and copied that shot.

It was up to me. Everyone was exhausted, so this was my chance. When I swung my racket at the ball, something really strange happened. A giant hand appeared out of nowhere! And it kept hold of the ball while it flew really fast! Nothing could be done, though. Ace and I won the match.

"I... I fought with all my strength!" Emi gasped after the results were announced. Then, she turned to me and Ace. "But I guess I wasn't a match for you two."

"You guys must be something to keep us down to the very end," Roy added.

After the two nodded to each other, Emi turned back to us and said, "You're in Varsity now. We'll have to get you back once you join us in the Center Court."

"We'll beat you in the Varsity standings and stop you from climbing any further!" Roy claimed.

"We're still unranked. You two think you can do any better?"

After nodding to each other again, the two walked away, probably to train for our return.

"Varsity doubles is full of high level competition," Emily told me and Ace. "So high that even Emi and Roy can't place..."

"Well, we beat them good and proper," I replied. "So we won't need to worry."

"They were Varsity, but they were unranked," Ace told me. "We'll have to work harder if we're to make it to the top of that class. If those two were difficult to face, who knows how hard the others will be?"

"You can't underestimate your opponents, but you can't go in afraid, either," the coach said. "i understand that you don't wanna let up until you rank in Varsity, but you just took first in Seniors! I think it's okay if you let loose and relax, just for today. Wouldn't you agree?"

"When I think about it, overworking ourselves may be a bad thing to do..." Ace thought out loud.

After a quick giggle, Emily gave us Ace and me Senior Class Championship Medals and wished us luck in Varsity.

We decided to take Emily's advice and rest up in the lodge before heading for the Center Court, where the Varsity class is. In my room, we were talking about how far we've gotten in so little time and how we could become celebrities with our skill. After a while, we got bored and decided to continue our journey to become the champions and find out who those masked players were.

Right after some lunch. yeah, Ace and I didn't really look at the time.

Anyway, after stuffing ourselves, we decided to head for the Teaching Courts and finish our training with those coaches. Apart from the Varsity Serving Lessons, they were pretty easy.

The two of us met up outside the courts and made our way to the Center Court. It was on the same path as the Training Center, but we had to turn right instead of left. What stood in front of us was a huge red and white building. The door was open, so Ace and I made ourselves comfortable and stepped inside.

To be honest, I wasn't really surprised that the Center Court was an inside court in the first place - they must have needed to hide what was going on. The one room building we were in looked pretty roomy and it had wooden floors. In the middle of the floor was the green tennis court for ranking matches. There were a few windows on the walls, so overall, if you just add a few home necessities and some entertainment (maybe a couple more rooms), it would make a pretty good home for an adult tennis player.

* * *

><p><strong>Offensive<strong>** Power Shots Used**

Power Shot (earlier in the story)

High Power Shot

Curve Shot (earlier in the story)

Slider Shot

Control Shot (earlier in the story)

Stunner Shot

* * *

><p><strong>Defensive Power Shots Used<strong>

Superswift Save (earlier in the story)

High Jump Save (earlier in the story)

Quick Step Save

* * *

><p>We're getting to the good stuff! Clay and Ace are finally in Varsity!<p>

If you think I've missed any Power Shots, please tell me and I'll type it down in the next chapter's list.

* * *

><p>~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~<p> 


	12. Meet The Main Crew!

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Not much goes in today. Just some introductions to characters that are ACTUALLY important and some PS training. Just get ready for quite a wall of dialog through most of this episodechapter.

Oh yeah! There is a twist.

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

As Ace and I were admiring the simple beauty of the Center Court, we heard a familiar voice call for us. We turned to our left to see Emi smiling at us.

"There you guys are," the purple haired girl said. "I was worried you two would get lost. Anyway..."

She stuck out her hand and spun around for whatever reason. After she cleared her throat, she announced, "So, this is the court everyone dreams of playing on. The Center Court."

"Whoever made it this far must have made it with skill alone..." Ace wondered out loud.

"But you two aren't bad," Emi told us. "You should be able to hold you own, even here. This is your first time in Varsity, right?"

We nodded.

"I might not get another chance in a while and everyone's here," Emi said. "So I'll introduce you to everyone."

We followed her to the actual court, where she called for a guy named Elroy. The boy with blue hair, t-shirt, shorts and trainers turned to Emi and greeted her.

"If you wanna have a ranking match with me," he added. "You have to beat Paula first, then Tori, and-"

"No. That's not it," Emi interrupted him. "I just wanted to introduce you to Clay and Ace." Emi turned to us and introduced us to Elroy, who was the class's 'captain.' We were told that the top ranked player in Varsity gets to be the captain and Elroy's the one holding the title at this point.

"I'm Captain Elroy," he finally announced. "Nice to finally meet you two, Clay and Ace." Then, he turned to Emi and asked, "You doing introductions? Let me call everyone over."

"Go right ahead," she replied.

The first person the captain called over was a big, bulky, blond boy wearing a yellow t-shirt and black shorts.

"Whaddaya want?" he growled at Elroy. "Need me for something?"

We knew that he was in a bad mood. We also heard a loud sigh come from the back of the court and saw a small brunette girl (wearing a pink hair bow and t-shirt and a blue skirt that went down to her knees) run to him. She looked no younger than 11 years old. I thought that she must be really good at tennis to make it this far already in her life.

"Whisker, we'll finish this later!" she groaned. She apologized to Elroy for Whisker not being able to land a 'Power Shot.' Was this the term for those special shots Ace and I have been pulling off?

"So, what's up?" the little girl asked curiously, tilting her head to one side. As soon as she saw Ace and me, she asked Elroy if she was just seeing things. Apparently, word of our quick progress spread to the Varsity class.

"Clay and Ace? Aren't they the same team that beat you and Roy?" Whisker asked Emi.

"Yep," she nodded. "The very same. Just made Varsity too, so watch out for these two!"

"After a ranking, eh?" the tall guy laughed. "Well, who here isn't!"

"They could be just the advantage we need to win the Island Open," Elroy told everyone around us so far. "Take good care of them."

The little girl next to Whisker stepped up and immediately introduced herself.

"I'm Paula, in fourth, and the tall guy here is Whisker, in second."

"For singles?" I asked.

"Yep!" Paula smiled, nodding her head strongly. "Nice to meet you!" Ace and I couldn't help but smile at her cheerful personality. She was pretty cute!

Well... Not that I was looking for anyone or... anything... to, you know...

Paula and Whisker walked off, probably to continue to work on their Power Shots, when we heard an older female voice ask, "What about me?"

Ace, Emi, Elroy and I turned to our right to see another purple haired girl wearing green and black walk slowly to Elroy.

"T-T-Tori?" he whimpered.

"You won't even introduce your own doubles partner?" she gasped. "I'm shocked! SHOCKED!" Her partner bent backwards as she leaned forward, probably to pummel him.

"Uhhh... You see..." Elroy began. "The reason for that is... Uhhh... Uhhh..."

"Hehe. Tori, haven't you given Elroy enough attitude for one day?" Emi fake laughed.

After stepping back, Tori just said, "Fine. I'll forgive you. Just. This. Once."

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

"Tori may be cute and cuddly," Emi told me and Clay. "But she's wicked good. Don't let your guard down."

"But you'll note, I've been nice enough not to claim all the glory here!" Tori snapped. "I may have lost to you, but let me be perfectly clear. I don't like losing."

Elroy and Emi just laughed, making Tori pretty mad. She just growled at them, but decided to stick around. Now I know that she can get angry quickly, I have a feeling that I might get into a rivalry with her.

I heard some footsteps and sure enough, it was Roy returning to the court. Clay and I knew him, so we didn't need an introduction from Elroy, since he knew that we beat him and Emi. Roy noticed Clay and me and waved at us.

"That's Flit and Skipper," the captain continued.

Those two must have heard him call their names because they rushed to him. Before us were two guys. One of them wore purple and the other wore red and green. Both of them had brown hair.

"You mean it's finally our turn?" the one to Elroy's left asked. "I guess being unranked in singles makes us last on the list."

"Don't be like that Flit," Emi sighed.

He suddenly snapped and called out, "This is as far as I'll get with Skipper as a partner, huh, your Royal Elroy-ness?"

Clay and I slapped our foreheads after hearing the term 'Elroy-ness.'

"That's right Flit," Elroy answered. "And if you're mad about it, you'll just have to win your rank back!"

"Only one way to do that," I heard Flit mutter to himself as he turned away. "Practice, practice, practice."

After a long pause, the other new guy introduced himself. He was called Skipper.

"I heard you two beat Roy's team," he said. "That's awesome."

"Well, you know..." Clay laughed.

"Your progress has given me a chance as a doubles player." Then, he turned to Flit, then back to us. "Hmmm... Can I talk about it?" he asked himself. "Flit didn't say anything, but... I dunno..."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Skipper.

"Let's just say that by the time we play," he began to whisper. "I might be part of another duo."

"Skipper!" a cold voice called to him. "Practice!"

"Flit's angry, s-so I better get to practice."

He immediately dashed across the floor to regroup with Flit.

"That's just the kind of guy Flit is," Elroy told me and Clay. "Don't let him get to you. Now then, I think you've met all the Varsity players. We shouldn't play friendly tennis, so why should we play all nicey nice now?"

"The way I see it, we're all rivals," Tori added. "Clawing our way to the top."

"No one here holds a grudge," Emi reminded us. "But we don't forget. You two are on my list."

Immediately, we looked at her with confidence. Elroy noticed this and told us not to let that feeling go until we're holding the Island Open trophy. Then, the group split up, probably to continue with their training.

"Looks like the others have finally accepted you, huh?" I heard a different voice call to us.

After hearing more footsteps come our way, we turned around to see a brown haired man in a teal green attire, who looked no older than in his early twenties.

"I'm Coach Kevin," he introduced himself. Of course, we introduced ourselves as well. "You two make a great team, you know," he said.

"You really think that?" Clay smiled. that guy gets so full of himself sometimes.

"You can't be a bad team, or else you wouldn't be here in Varsity," Kevin told us. "I coach here in order to make winning teams." Walking away, we added, "Get into the standings. Then, I'll admit you two are good. Learn some solid Power Shots and show us you're a team we can't do without!"

We took Kevin's word and headed for the Special Training Machines.

"So that's what we've been pulling off all this time..." Clay wondered out loud.

"I know," I responded. "You think our opponents at the Island Open will be able to use Power Shots?"

"Nah," Clay said. "But I don't think we should worry about that until later. So, which machine do you wanna enter first?"

And so, Clay and I spent the rest of the afternoon training like there was no tomorrow, in hopes of learning new Power Shots. We knew that we learnt a new one because our bodies felt that it could do so. When we regrouped outside, we described our best shots to use.

One of Clay's Power Shots would turn the ball into a dragon's head when smacking with ball with huge power. He called it the 'Dragon Shot' and it would blast his opponents into a corner if the shot was saved. The other Power Shot would involve him swimming in the air like a shark to save the ball. That was called the 'Shark Bite Save.'

One of my Power Shots, the 'Specter Shot,' would summon random objects around the ball and smacking the ball with decent curve, but big power. The 'specter' part of it is that if the opponent saves the shot, their mind will manipulate them into thinking a ghost popped up in front of them, scaring them. However, memory of it will be wiped out a second later. Some ESP stuff I got from the Instinct Drill!

My other Power Shot will involve sliding across the court in a spiral, while leaving illusions behind me, and saving the ball. I call it the 'Falcon Dive Save' because I would slide across as fast as a falcon.

After having dinner, going to sleep and going through the morning routine again, Clay and I returned to the Center Court. As soon as stepped in though...

"Flit and Skipper and Emi and Roy split up and formed their own duos!"

"What!"

"And they actually played a ranking match!"

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun!<p>

Which team won the ranking match?

Why would Flit and Skipper and Emi and Roy do this?

Where did they get the idea from?

When will I stop asking questions?

What will happen next?

Who will stop me from asking questions?

Will I ever stop?

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	13. Revenge Matches!

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Oh boy. Our heroes will definitely find out how difficult being in Varsity is in their two matches in this episodechapter.

Just a reminder. This chapter may feel a little shorter than what you'd expect because I was typing up my Halloween story for the Sonic section. I thought that just an notice wouldn't get anywhere here, so I decided to get cracking with this story.

Still, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

"Flit and Skipper and Emi and Roy split up and formed their own duos!"

"What!"

"And they actually played a ranking match!"

"Clay, did you hear that?"

"Yeah! Why did Emi and Roy do that?"

The three of us took a moment to calm down after the shocking news.

"So, you two must be here for a ranking match, right?" Paula finally asked Ace.

"Yep," my partner answered. "Why else would we be here?"

"Well, Emi and Flit won their ranking match and took third place. You'll be facing Roy and Skipper. Ready to face them now?"

"Of course," I replied. "Take us to them."

Paula did as I wanted and the coach stepped in to watch the match. Everyone else gathered.

"I'll get you back for our last match!" Roy called out. "I'm in a stronger pair and you two haven't, so I know your weaknesses."

"Which are?" I asked.

"You'll find out in the match," he smirked. "Now serve!"

"That's my call," Kevin told Roy.

"Sorry."

The match went as expected so far. Both teams won one set. I knew that Roy had improved and Skipper was a tough defender to hit the ball past normally, so I decided that it was time to use my Power Shot. I needed to get back in my game in order for me to feel the power.

Ace helped out with her tricky curved, corner shots, but Skipper saved about half of them, if not more. In time, Ace and I needed to win only one more game to win the match, but things weren't looking good.

A few strokes and volleys after Skipper's first serve, he suddenly jumped away from the ball when he clearly could hit it back. After noticing that his racket glowed orange, I knew that he would use a Power Shot! Skipper immediately dashed for the ball with his left shoulder in the front at such an amazing speed and when he smashed the ball, it flew right past me and Ace. We didn't even have a chance.

However, our opponent was left exhausted from that shot, so we exploited this and changed the score to 15-40 to us. Not even Roy could cover for his partner enough. However, the struggle for the next point dragged on for quite a while. Neither side made a tricky move. As the minute passed, I felt an amazing energy fill my body. I knew what this was, so when he chance came (when my racket glowed orange and the ball was near me), I smacked the ball.

As the ball was being hit, it began to form the head of a dragon! My racket looked like it was on fire, probably because a fiery trail followed the dragon head! It flew by so fast, that it set a little flame on Skipper's t-shirt. However, it was a little flame, so he pinched it with his finger and thumb after licking them and put it out.

"Well, we lost," the curly haired guy laughed. Then, he looked serious again. "But i don't think it's because of my partner. I think that we're a good team."

"Don't worry Skipper," he told him. "I know that I'm on a stronger team with you than i was with Emi." then, he turned to me and Ace. "You two are a step stronger from when i faced you with Emi. Unfortunately, we lost."

"Clay and Ace, beat Emi and Flit the way you beat us," Skipper told us. "I'm really looking forward to that."

Then, Roy and Skipper stepped away from the court before everyone except Kevin cleared the court.

"Let me congratulate you for rising to fourth place," he said.

"Thanks," Ace and I smiled.

"But don't assume you can enter the Island Open if you're still in fourth," the coach reminded us. "As coach, I get to make the call to those ranked third and below. If you want to enter the Island Open, you either have to dazzle me or earn second." Then, he walked away, leaving the two of us left. After a second, we walked off the court.

After chatting for an hour or two, we returned to Kevin to ask him if we can have our next ranking match.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

The match was arranged and we gathered round the court with our opponents, Emi and Flit.

"I don't know how you two made this far," Flit said to me and Clay. "But one thing's for sure. I will stop you from climbing any further! Your win against Emi must've been a fluke."

"C'mon Flit. Stop that," Emi sighed. "Don't mind him. Anyway, let's get going!"

Kevin threw the ball to Clay and the match began. Once again, what Clay and I expected came true. Emi improved, but Flit has pretty good control and spin.

Once again, both teams won one set, which meant that Clay was to serve again. We were doing pretty well for ourselves, but things looked bad when Emi's racket glowed orange. Her Power Shot sent the ball in a wide arc. When I saved the shot, I was sent spinning like a tornado. Afterwards, I felt dizzy, so I couldn't focus. Emi and Flit would've won if Clay's 'Dragon Shot' didn't turn the game into a deuce. Conveniently, I recovered from my dizziness and used my control and spin to win the game.

In time, the score of the next game was 30-30. Once again, it was a volley struggle as the four of us stepped in front of the service lines. of course, Flit lobbed the ball, thinking that there was nothing we could do about it, but Clay's racket glowed a baby blue and when he dived for the ball, he was kept suspending in the air. As he was flying towards the ball, he took the form of a shark and hit the ball back.

Emi and Flit were shocked enough to let that point go, but it was my turn when my racket glowed orange. Just a split second before I hit the ball, random objects suddenly appeared, scaring our opponents. when i hit the ball (along with the objects), it was blasted into the corner and at a decent arc. Clay and I won the match! Our power Shots kicked in and saved us from defeat.

"How... How could this be?" Flit gasped. "Well, I guess I did better with Emi than with Skipper..."

"You're very kind," Emi told Flit. "But it doesn't change the fact that we lost." The, she turned to Clay and said, "I changed partners, but I still lost, so I admit my defeat Clay."

"I won't stay down for long," Flit told us. "I'll defeat you one day." then, everyone except the coach split up and headed for the restaurant for lunch.

Kevin congratulated us, but canceled it out with the fact that we couldn't enter the Island Open if we're third. Clay and I took that on board and met everyone else at lunch. Today at the restaurant was... interesting to say the least. A fight broke out between Mason and Chad from the Junior class and Clay and i had to break it up and mend their friendship. Meanwhile, Gary and Jet of the Senior class were fighting and we weren't there to stop it because of Mason and Chad, so Elroy and Tori had to break up the Seniors' little dispute.

"Man, lunch just keeps getting weirder and weirder each day, huh?" Clay asked.

"When will people ever learn?" I sighed.

"Shut up Paula!" we heard a certain someone shout outside.

We turned around to see ANOTHER argument. This time, it was between Whisker and Paula. What did the little do to deserve this? Only the Varsity gang were about to find out when Elroy told everyone else that this was the Varsity class's problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Offensive Power Shots Used<strong>

Tackle Shot

Dragon Shot

Slider Shot

Specter Shot

* * *

><p><strong>Defensive Power Shots Used<strong>

Shark Bite Save

* * *

><p>What is Whisker mad about Paula about? I don't know. To tell you the truth, I just thought of the idea of adding a couple of fillers, starting with the next chapter.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	14. An Argument

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>This is the first of my (probably) several fillers. They'll be about half as long as my usual chapters, starting with this one. Also, they may have walls of dialog.<p>

Regardless, enjoy this short chapter I've come up with today.

* * *

><p><strong>Whisker's POV<strong>

I can understand being given constructive criticism, but Paula crossed the line! I know that she was trying to help me improve my tennis skills, but she just went too far!

"Perhaps your body mass is slowing you down," was what Paula said to take it too far. "But-"

"You calling me fat?" I snapped.

"N-no, it's n-nothing like that," my partner stuttered.

"Don't lie to me! You called me fat, didn't you?"

"I'm telling you that I didn't call you fat! I'm just trying to help you here!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No! You're not!"

"Yes! I am!"

"That's it!" I yelled. "Shut up Paula!"

When I yelled that, it attracted the attention of the whole Varsity class, but I didn't care. I was gonna get even with Paula for calling me fat!

"You think you can talk, don't you?" I began. "Well, get this! Your shots are weak because of your size! You look so stupid when you reach for a lob and fail! Know why?"

"Whisker, please stop that," I heard Clay call to me, but I didn't care. "She's just-"

"A skinny little midget!" I shouted in Paula's face.

Then, I pushed past Skipper and Flit and stormed to my room in the lodge, not caring that Paula was crying.

"If I was fat, which I'm not," I grumbled to myself. "At least I can keep warm in the winter. She can freeze in the cold for all I care!"

To cool off, I just sat around playing video games. It was fun, but I couldn't help but feel guilty about calling Paula a skinny midget.

_She called me fat though, _I thought to myself. _She deserved it!_

Just then, I heard a knocking on my door. I hesitated to open the door because I was afraid that Paula would be there, but after thinking about it, I wanted to apologize to her. I opened the door to find Ace just standing there.

"Ummm... Elroy sent me here," she told me.

"So?" I asked. "Can you make this quick? I have to apologize to Paula."

"Elroy knows that you trust his judgement," the girl said. "And this is what he said. Paula was right. She was just trying to help you. Yes, Elroy said that she could have put it in different words, but you didn't have to get mad over a simple misunderstanding."

"I know, I know," I sighed. "And I feel horrible about it." I walked past Ace. "Tell Elroy I said 'thanks.' I'm gonna go apologize to Paula now."

* * *

><p><strong>Paula's POV<strong>

"He didn't have to get mad..." I sobbed when everyone left me to return to the Center Court and so I could have some alone time. "I was just trying to help..."

I decided to get over my sadness by eating some ice cream. Being the youngest of the Varsity players, it made me feel slightly better, though not by much. I was still heartbroken by Whisker's insult. I couldn't understand why he would say that. He knows that I hate being called a midget!

"I was just trying to help!" I cried in my hands.

After suffering a minor brain freeze, I headed for the Center Court. However, as I made my way, I saw Clay walking up to me.

"Hi!" he greeted me.

"Oh, hi Clay," I replied sadly.

The boy noticed this and asked me, "Still upset about Whisker?"

I nodded, then asked Clay, "What should I do? Whisker's probably gonna switch partners with someone and it'll be all my fault!"

Once again, I threw my head in my hands and cried my eyes out. Then, I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I turned to see Clay's arm around me. I smiled in response to his.

"I know that you were just trying to help Whisker," he reassured me. Then, he let go of me. "But it could've been the way you worded it that offended him."

"So it is my fault for using the wrong words..." I frowned.

"Nah. That's not it at all," Clay replied. "It happens. We all make mistakes. Everyone knows that, including Whisker. I bet he's thinking of begging for forgiveness. Well, maybe not beg, but you know what I mean."

After a few seconds of thinking, I wrapped my arms around Clay.

"Thanks for those words Clay," I smiled.

"No problem," he replied. "But just in case, I think you should apologize."

"Got it." I turned around to head for the lodge, but a thought entered my mind. "You know, Ace is really lucky to have a partner like you."

"What?"

"Hehe. Never mind."

I skipped happily to the lodge, but on the way, I bumped into a really tall guy.

"Oh! Sorry," I said before looking up to see a familiar face. "W-W-Whisker! I-I-"

"You don't need to say anything," my partner said seriously. "It's me who has to say something. I'm sorry for misunderstanding what you said and yelling at you. I was wrong to do so."

"No Whisker. I was wrong," I told him. "I shouldn't have went too far in the first place. I'll think before I speak next time."

"So, do we forgive each other?" Whisker asked, his hopes rising.

"Yep!" I grinned.

My partner bent down, grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me slightly tightly. I responded my hugging him back.

"I'm sure that Clay and Ace will want a ranking match with us," Whisker said. "Let's wait for them at the Center Court."

"As always!" I smiled.

* * *

><p>Aw. How cute. Anyway, the main story will be back up and running in the next chapter.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	15. Who Will Enter The Island Open?

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Well, Clay and Ace have their ranking match for 2nd place. Meanwhile, Elroy and Tori watch the Teaching Courts. Why? Find out today.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

"I'm glad that Paula and Whisker made up," I told Clay after seeing those two hanging out with each other again.

"Me too," he said. "It kinda makes me sad to see a little girl sad."

"Friends breaking up over a misunderstanding kinda makes me sad," I smiled.

"Hey, before we ask for our ranking match, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"After I cheered Paula up, she told me that you were lucky to have a partner like me," Clay explained. "Think you know what she meant by that?"

"I'm sure she was messing with ya," I reassured him. "Don't let it get to you. Although, I think I get what she meant. It's pretty embarrassing, so I won't tell you."

"Well, you are the smarter one," Clay complimented me. "So I'll stick with your word."

We asked Kevin if we could have our Rank 2 match and in a matter of a minute, the match was set up. This match was all that Clay and I needed to win to enter the Island Open, so we were psyched. Paula and Whisker needed to defend their right to enter the Island Open, so I knew that they wouldn't hold back, especially since they got back together after their break up. Everyone except Tori and Elroy gathered around the court to watch the match that would determine the participants of the Island Open.

The match began and I realized the challenge we were in for. Paula was really fast, so she could run for faraway balls, while Whisker's shots stunned us because of his power. It was tough, but Clay and I were able to win the game after a deuce.

But the set wasn't over yet, let alone the match. Paula and Whisker managed to outspeed us and overpower our shots with theirs after a long struggle in the next game.

It was my turn to serve, but I only managed to score one Service Ace before my serves were able to be returned easily. Several volleys, strokes, smashes and lobs later, the score was once again 40-40. However, Clay and I pulled through and won that.

Whisker's serves were strong, even for Clay! We were put in bad positions and Paula took advantage of them and scored two points. We were caught off guard, so we couldn't react quickly enough.

Clay saved Whisker's third serve, but not without being placed in a bad position, and Paula stepped in. However, I did the same thing and the two of us were volleying the ball back and forth for a long time. It was a test of endurance, but all of a sudden, my racket glowed orange. This could only mean Power Shots. My Specter Shot caught the little girl off guard and the ball flew so fast, so she couldn't react. Clay's Dragon Shot did the same thing when it was between him and Whisker.

The score was now 30-30, but Clay and I took advantage of our strengths and our opponents' weaknesses and scored the two points we needed to win the set.

It was once again Clay's turn to serve, but the match took a turn for the worse for us. Our opponents knew where the ball would bounce and struck back with the correct control and power. It was crazy how they destroyed us in that game! But we didn't let that loss get to us. They wanted to play smart, so we played smarter and got back at them in the next game!

From there, points were only scored every now and then. All sorts of strategies were used, but they were countered. Those counters also backfired, but strategies were used to counter them. The chain just went on and on. It was a test of endurance and patience.

But eventually, after a long time and much exhaustion, Clay and I won another game. However, this could only mean more patience to endure. When the score was 40-30 to us, Paula and Whisker's rackets glowed. before the little girl hit the ball, she jumped back. Then, she tackled the ball at a high speed. Afterwards, Clay's and my rackets glowed blue. When Clay reached for the ball, he swam like a shark and retrieved it. It was Whisker's turn to use his Power Shot and his was basically a shot at the ball with a fiery trail following it, like Roy's. However, this was much stronger than Roy's. I responded with my Falcon Dive Save. This 'Power Shot Chain' left all four of us exhausted. However, I saw my opportunity to curl the ball around my opponents and did so. Clay and I won the match.

"We lost the ranking match!" Whisker growled after the results were announced. "So Paula and I can't go to the Island Open?"

"It's not your fault," Paula smiled. "We did our best, so I can accept the fact that we lost." Then, the little girl turned to me and Clay. "Do your best at the Island Open. Make the Academy proud."

"Grrr... I lost to someone besides Elroy," Whisker growled. "Next time, I'm gonna be the one doing the winning!"

The two left the court, probably for food at the restaurant. For some reason, Paula kept turning her head to Clay. Whisker kept insisting that her partner comes with him, but for some reason, I felt pretty angry inside.

"You two have performed wonderfully to beat Whisker and Paula and slide into the top two ranks," Kevin told Clay and me. I turned around to face the coach as he continued. "You've won tickets to the Island Open at last."

"Thanks," Clay and I both said as we took the golden tickets.

"We leave for the Island Open in the morning of the day after tomorrow," Kevin reminded us. "Get some rest now and the next day. You'll need it." he called everyone else over and all of us headed for the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Elroy's POV<strong>

Tori and I agreed with the Teaching Courts coaches to watch the place while they went to have dinner. We needed to relax before we take the title in the Island Open. Well, that was Tori's reason. It's been a little while since we arrived for our job and while the new guys were training, my partner and I talked about Clay and Ace to pass the time.

"They're good, but not that good," Tori told me.

"You never know," I reminded her. "They could have beaten Paula and Whisker by now and are waiting for a ranking match with us tomorrow. We don't leave for the tournament until the day after tomorrow, so they might wanna face us while we wait."

"If they win, what's the point in trying to face us?" Tori asked. "They'd already be qualified to enter the Island Open. Besides, they'd get crushed. Why waste valuable resting time with those two?"

"Now, what did the rules say about ranking match requests by the lower ranked?"

"I know the rules, but I just don't see the point."

"Why shouldn't I demonstrate why I'm the captain anyway?" I pointed out. "Besides, they could get some training if they hold up long enough. Also, you know what some students have said. If you can beat me, you can beat anyone."

"You have me there," my partner sighed in defeat.

During the time we were at the courts, some of the boys and girls kept 'bugging' us about tips. Well, that's how Tori put it. However, eventually, I just told the trainees that practice makes perfect. They seemed happy with it and so did Tori. She said that it was quite a pain to answer everyone's questions.

My partner was relieved to find the three coaches returning to the Teaching Courts to close up for the day. We were getting kinda hungry, so we decided to get some grub.

While we were at the restaurant, I was glad to see Paula and Whisker as friends again.

_They must have realized that it was both their faults... _I thought.

Clay and Ace also looked pretty happy with themselves. I went up to them and greeted them. You know, like a normal person.

"How'd your match go?" I asked them.

"It was pretty intense," Clay answered before chewing on his chicken. Then, he and Ace showed me their Island Open tickets.

"I see," I commented. "It's hard to believe that you've made it this far in the amount of time you have. Second place in Varsity is great."

"We don't think it's enough," the two said together. "We've talked about it for quite a while and-"

"Say no more. I know what you want. A shot for the top." I smiled. "Well, Tori's not sure you wanna do that."

"Why bring her into this?" Ace questioned me. "Is she too chicken to lose her rank?"

"If she was your partner, you'd understand why," I laughed.

"Now onto you," Clay smirked. "Do you really need Tori's approval? She may not be chicken. You may the one chickening out."

"Sounds like you guys really wanna challenge me," I smirked back.

"That's what we mean," the brunette boy stated slowly. "Caught up with me now?"

"Alright. I accept," I announced loudly, getting everyone's attention. "As soon as everyone's at the Center Court, you two and Tori and me will face each other for not just 1st place, but the title of Captain. Get some rest tonight. You may need it."

And with that, I left them to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Offensive Power Shots Used<strong>

High Power Shot

Tackle Shot

Specter Shot

* * *

><p><strong>Defensive Power Shots Used<strong>

****Falcon Dive Save

Shark Bite Save

* * *

><p>And with that, I end this chapter. Things heat up between Clay and Ace and Elroy (and Tori, but whatever), so look forward to that!<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	16. The Moment They've Been Waiting For!

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>I don't usually do this, but the Rank 1 Varsity match will be skipped in this story. The reason is that it's an optional battle in the game. That and I'm sure those who have completed the game want me to get straight to the Island Open. In my opinion, the final round is the main event.<p>

Regardless, enjoy the walls of dialog and subtle changes to the original game's!

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

After a long, exhausting match, Ace and I finally did it.

"Clay and Ace win and move up to the top rank," Kevin announced.

"I can't believe we lost," Tori gasped. "I can't believe that the mighty Team Elroy has to step down."

Her partner placed his hand on her shoulder and told her, "We should be happy that such a great team turned up at the Academy just before the Island Open." Then, he turned to me and Ace. "You may be first in doubles, but that doesn't mean that we'll give up first place in the Open."

"In the harsh survival matches of the Island Open," Tori continued. "Victory favors experienced players like us."

"Experienced?" Ace snapped back. "You think because this is our first time, we'll lose, aren't you!"

"I'm merely stating facts," Tori smirked coldly. "You two just got lucky in making it this far."

I turned to Elroy and we shook our heads at each other. We knew that an argument would start between our partners, so we and everyone else tried our best to stop them. Luckily, there were no punches thrown, but they still threw each other to the floor and bickered about. Eventually, Elroy and I were able to calm the girls down.

"Don't let her get to you," I whispered to Ace. "If they make to the finals like we will, we'll show them that we're the better team!"

I turned to see Elroy and Tori leaving the Center Court.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked them.

"Just getting some rest before the headmaster comes here to get the teams that are competing for the Open," Elroy smiled. "Tori needs some comforting anyway. We'll be back when the time comes."

As soon as they left, Kevin congratulated me and Ace and gave us our medals. You know, the usual routine. By now, I should've been used to it, but I knew what this meant. Ace and I were gonna play in the Island Open, which gave us a huge responsibility. We were allowed a break before we left, so Ace and I talked it over in her room in the lodge.

"I'm getting really excited," I told my partner. "But I shouldn't."

"I agree," Ace said. "It could distract us in our matches."

"Well, I was thinking that I would be expect too much," I said. "But yeah. It could make me pretty nervous. But I know that I'll get through it. You were there with me this whole time, right?"

"Yes," the brunette girl smiled. "If I hadn't woken you up that day, we would never be here."

After a conversation on encouragement and friendship and all that good stuff, it was tome to return to the Center Court to see the headmaster. Everyone had gathered for the important meeting.

"So, have the teams been chosen?" the man asked Kevin.

"Yes. Elroy and Tori will enter, like last time, but this year, our newcomers, Clay and Ace, will enter. They are the best teams at the Academy right now."

"The fact that Whisker and Paula aren't here is proof of that," the headmaster added.

"Either way, the Academy will win, thanks to us," Tori said.

"Neither Empire or Union will stand a chance with their Power Shots," Skipper said.

"Mine would've been the perfect surprise!" Flit snapped back. "I can just imagine the looks on their faces..."

"Maybe you should've spent more time practicing basic tennis," Whisker grumbled.

"You can say the same for me," Paula frowned. "It's my fault that we didn't make the cut."

I was gonna say something, but I instead took a moment to take in all of the info.

"In every competition, there are winners and losers," the headmaster reminded all of us. "But that doesn't make losing any easier. I just wish more than anything that I could send each and every one of you to the Open. It's a shame that we have to choose."

"Don't sweat it!" we all heard a certain calm and cool voice call out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

We all turned to Emi, who had a smile on her face.

"I know that not all of us can go," she began. "But that's why we work so hard to be chosen!"

"Yeah! Academy's stronger because we try harder!" Roy called out.

"Emi, Roy, thank you for your reassuring words," the headmaster said calmly.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's go to the open!" Clay said. "I can't wait."

"You'll be there, right?" I asked the headmaster.

"You always come to cheer us on!" Elroy added.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," the man smiled.

"Everyone's pretty excited about this year, so it's a good thing you'll be there," Kevin commented.

"I hope so," the headmaster frowned. Then, he turned to me and Clay. "You two are representing us at the Academy. You plan on winning, right?"

We both nodded. I heard everyone else discuss our response in agreement.

"Fortune plays a hand in every match. You two know that, right?"

"Of course," Clay answered.

"You never know the outcome of a match until you actually play, right?" I replied.

"Yes," the headmaster answered. "It's a good thing to bear in mind."

"It is."

Then, the headmaster told us all about how luck can change anything, even making the best of us lose. However, he said that we shouldn't let it affect our game. He knew of Elroy and Tori's loss in the finals last year, so he suggested that they use that anger to win.

"But remember. You're there because you love tennis!" he reminded them. "Just by playing at the Open, you prove that you're the school's best. That alone is worth a lot."

"Winning would still be nice," Tori said. "But of course, Elroy and I will do it."

"Just remember that everyone will be behind you," the headmaster told her. "Even though they're not able to join you. just do your best! We're all with you four! Do the Academy proud."

"Got it!" Clay and Elroy called out. "We'll do our best!"

"But we'll be sure to have some fun along the way," I added.

"That's all I ask for," our headmaster smiled. "Now, it's time to go to the Island Open. Let's go!"

"We can't cheer you on, but play extra hard for us," Paula told the four contestants.

Just then, a young woman entered the court. She had blond hair and was in a brown attire. She also wore glasses.

"Samantha," our headmaster said. "Has the-"

"Yes, she interrupted him. "They have agreed to take us there."

"Well duh. How else are we gonna get the the Open? Walk?" Tori commented.

"You have no idea, do you," our headmaster smiled. "This year, I've arranged for several buses to take everyone to the tournament."

We all cheered in excitement.

"Is this true?" Elroy asked our headmaster.

"Yes," he answered. Now, even non reps can come and cheer you on. There will be one bus for each class and an extra bus for some staff and coaches."

"That's pretty reassuring to have everyone there," I smiled. "When will the Varsity bus be here?"

"In just a few minutes," Samantha answered. "Then, the Senior bus will arrive and the Junior bus and staff bus afterwards. We shouldn't keep them waiting while we just chat. Let's go."

"Wait," Roy said. "Don't you think we should pack before we go?"

"Everything will be provided in the island," Elroy answered. "Even tennis rackets for the contestants. C'mon. Let's go."

We followed our headmaster and Samantha outside the main building to wait. In a few minutes, as Samantha said, the bus was there. It was a green bus with navy tinted windows and a painting of a tennis match on the door.

We all climbed on and took our seats, except Kevin and Samantha. Our headmaster got the privilege of riding the Varsity bus because, well... He's the headmaster!

"We'll see you all there!" Kevin told us before the bus took off.

It didn't look like anyone except Elroy and Tori knew how long it would take until we arrived, so we just talked to each other to pass the time. There were pencils and paper provided for us all, so Clay and I played tic-tac-toe. Paula and Whisker joined in, but either way, the journey still felt really long. It didn't help that there was a big clock at the front of the bus. I found myself looking at it over and over again, making the journey feel even longer.

* * *

><p>So, yeah. This is what Clay and Ace have been training for. They're finally compete in the Island Open. How will they do? I'm sure those that have completed the game know, but tune in next time anyway!<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	17. Things Begin To Heat Up!

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>There's not much to say here. The title of the chapter explains it all. Again, be ready for a wall of dialog in the second 'half' of this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

Under the beautiful sunset, we finally made it to the Island Open. All of the Varsity class and our headmaster jumped off the bus and marveled at the stadium's beauty. There were palm trees everywhere and several small food stands scattered about. The headmaster led us all the the front of the stadium.

"Elroy and Tori were here a year ago, but this is Clay and Ace's first time," the mustached man stated. "The Island Open is the name for these annual festivities where the best players compete."

"No duh," Tori sighed.

"Everyone who comes here puts their pride on the line, so the matches really heat up," the headmaster continued, ignoring Tori's rude comment.

_He must be used to Tori's interruptions, _I thought to myself.

"What do you think the competition will be like this year?" Clay asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting worked up over thinking about it!" the headmaster called out. he began to shiver. Suddenly, he raised his fist into the air and burst into flames, literally! "Team Elroy! Clay and Ace! Show me some hot play out there!" he yelled.

"Is he gonna okay?" I asked Elroy and Tori with worry.

"I've got this!" Paula smiled. She was carrying a a bucket of water the whole time! "Samantha told me that this happened last year and he was late for his speech at the opening ceremony!"

"The others will be arriving in 30 minutes," Elroy told her. "The ceremony will be five minutes after that."

"I'm sure the rest of the school would love to see this," Whisker said while our headmaster was just rambling on about doing our best and making the Academy proud.

"All right. I won't take away your show," the tall guy's partner laughed.

Just as Elroy said, the other classes and the staff had arrived to see the show. Then, Paula poured the bucket of water over the man and we all shared a chuckle.

"Sorry about that," Paula smiled. "But it's time."

"Time for what? Oh! I remember! I'm delivering an address at the opening ceremony in five minutes! Quick! Let's go to the venue, everyone!" our headmaster panicked.

We all introduced ourselves to the ushers and they allowed everyone to take their seats at the main stadium. However, another usher rounded up me, Clay, Elroy and Tori to the stadium. The headmaster followed us all on the way.

There were so many spectators applauding around the competitors and headmasters. The fireworks shot out of the nearby cannons and gave some of the competitors quite a shock! In the silence of the stadium, we all took notice of the Academy's headmaster step in front of the Champions' Pedestal to begin the speech. It was quite motivating.

After his turn was over, the other headmasters (a bald, elderly man with a serious look on his face, a young, calm looking man and a middle aged looking woman) took their turns one by one.

At the end, they all announced together, "We hereby declare the opening of the Island Open Doubles Tournament!"

A thunderous cheer filled the air while the winning pair of last year's tournament stepped in to give their part. A blond teenage boy in an orange t-shirt and brown shorts and a blond teenage girl in a red sports dress took the stage.

"We swear that we will play fair," they both declared. "In accordance with the good rules of sportsmanship!" Then, they went on another speech about their experiences with tennis.

At the end, everyone cheered an even louder cheer and as fireworks dazzled us all confetti rained on the ground. I couldn't remember anything else afterwards. I blacked out because of the spectacular show.

* * *

><p><strong>Paula's POV<strong>

After the lovely show, everyone followed Samantha and our headmaster out of the stadium. He told all of us of the cottages that were to our right and led us all to them. There were many little houses lined up in separate rows. The ushers told us that the Academy's cottages were in the first row. There were separate cottages for each of the schools' contestants, Junior, Senior, Varsity and staff spectators, so the Juniors left for theirs, while the Seniors made their way to theirs and the staff to theirs. Elroy, Tori and Clay left for their cottage, which left the rest of the Varsity class.

Suddenly, I remembered that we left someone behind! I didn't find Ace anywhere in our crowd!

"Whisker, can you tell everyone that I'm gonna get someone?" I asked him.

"Why?"

"i think we left Ace behind at the stadium!"

"What! Don't just stand there! Get her! I'll let everyone know!"

I dashed ahead to get the girl, but a part of me told me to just leave her. It was really dark outside and they would lock up the stadium soon. However, they allowed me a few minutes to get Ace out and into her cottage. I found her on the ground, knocked out!

"Ace! Ace!" I shouted, shaking her to wake her up.

I heard moaning and saw the brunette girl's eyes open.

"Good! You're alive!" I sighed in relief. "What happened to you?"

"It must have been because of the light show," Ace replied wearily. "Where did everyone else go?"

"At the cottages."

"Cottages?"

"I'll explain everything on the way. Let's go! We only have a minute before they lock up the stadium!"

I explained what the cottages were while we ran outside and turned to our right, while the crickets chirped away.

"I still wonder why they need to have so many of them," I told Ace. "Couldn't they just have a few big ones with a lot of rooms?"

"Perhaps it's for privacy," the girl wondered out loud.

"Sounds pretty reasonable," I commented. "But think about how much it costed to get it all built after last year's tournament."

"You mean it wasn't like this the whole time?" Ace asked curiously when we were at the Academy's row of cottages.

"They must have realized how bad the non reps felt about not being able to go at all," I responded. "Anyway, Clay, Elroy and Tori are waiting for you at the Academy reps' cottage. See ya tomorrow! Don't forget your match then!""

"See ya!"

After regrouping with the rest of the Varsity non reps, we decided to watch some TV for a while, then rest up for the matches tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

"Couldn't take the show, could you?" I laughed as Ace entered the cottage.

"I guess not," my partner laughed back. I turned to Elroy and asked him, "Did this happen to you or Tori?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But there's an even bigger ceremony for the Awards Ceremony. Be ready for it. You'll see me and Tori with the gold trophy!"

"Right," I said sarcastically. "And Ace and I won't even make it past the first round."

The four of us shared a laugh before Ace reminded us all that we needed to rest up for our matches tomorrow. We did just that.

The next day, I woke up to find breakfast already by the table for me. I turned around to see Ace next to me.

"Eat up," she said. "Then, wash up and we'll get going. Tori and Elroy are eating outside, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks," I said. "But-"

"I already ate," Ace told me. "Can you pass me the remote? I'm gonna watch some TV before we get going."

"How long do we have?"

"An hour, so eat up and wash up quickly."

I wolfed down my bacon and eggs really quickly because I had never been so excited in my entire life. We were gonna play at the Island Open! Any tennis player would get hyped up about playing there! Anyway, I washed myself up just as quickly, washed up my clothes and dried them, put them on and rushed outside. Ace came out and followed me.

"I know how excited you are," she smiled. "But don't let it get to you too much."

"I know, I know," I told my partner. "But I can't help it."

We arrived at the waiting area in the venue to line up for our matches, but one of the ushers suggested that we look at the tournament board before waiting. We did just that.

"So, we're up against Chas and Mel from Union," Ace stated.

"They were reps last year," we heard someone say. I turned around to see Whisker, not looking too happy. "Elroy and Tori are also playing against Union, but their opponents don't look too tough."

"We might have to face Dweezil and Mynx next," I said.

"Ouch," Whisker commented. "Well, you're gonna have to face toughies sooner or later. They were the champs last year!" Then, he sighed.

"You don't sound too happy," Ace said. "You okay?"

"We got to play in the Open last year," we heard someone else say. Paula entered the scene. "We kinda feel left out this year," she frowned slightly.

"Is that it?" I chuckled. "Well, we'll play extra hard for you two!"

"Thanks," Whisker smiled. "That makes us feel a little bit better, but your first two rounds are tough!"

"What are you all glum about?" a third person asked.

"Why the long faces?" a fourth person added.

Elroy and Tori entered the conversation, but they had cocky smirks on their faces.

"Where did you two come from?" Whisker groaned.

I sensed that a fight was about to begin, but I left it as it is. I wanted some pre-match entertainment!

"What do you mean 'Where did we come from?' I just heard what you said. Get a grip," Tori sighed.

"Whisker and I played last year, but this time, we can't follow up," Paula said.

"That's what competition's about," Elroy told her. "The strong win and the weak lose. Don't overthink it. Leave regret to the losers."

"Grrr..." Whisker growled.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"He's right!" the blond guy called out. "I may be out of luck in tennis, but I can still win in other ways! Rah!"

He took a step back and charged right at Elroy to pin him down! Paula stepped in and held him back.

"Please stop!" the little girl pleaded.

"The little one's right," Tori retorted. "Don't pick fights to take out your anger on losing at tennis, got it!" Reluctantly, Whisker stepped back. After looking at the board, Tori claimed, "Dweezil's team are gonna make it to the final, huh?"

"It's shaping to be so," Elroy agreed. I clenched my fists, thinking about what they meant. "As long as we stay on our toes, we won't lose to the likes of them."

"Ummm... Don't you still feel bad after Clay and Ace took Rank 1 from you?" Whisker asked him and Tori.

"Listen here!" Tori snapped. "We're winning this tournament and don't you forget it! Now if you'll excuse us, we've gotta wait for our match to start in the waiting area."

Elroy and Tori left for the waiting area, leaving Whisker really mad! Ace was pretty enraged as well. I tried to keep my cool, but Paula looked kinda frightened.

"What's their problem!" Ace yelled.

"Seriously, who do they think they are!" Whisker shouted.

"They weren't really nice to you two," Paula told me and Ace. "If they said that Dweezil's team are gonna make it to the final, then they're counting on you two to lose!"

"What!" the other three of us called out.

"That's the last straw!" Whisker roared. "You two get to the finals and destroy them!"

"Will do!" Ace responded.

"We'll root for you!" Paula called out before she and Whisker left the venue.

* * *

><p>Well, whoever made it to the Open must be pretty tough, but will Clay and Ace's opponents be great enough to withstand their Power Shots?<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	18. The Tournament Begins! Academy VS Union!

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Let's say that today, Clay and Ace get a taste of what it's like to compete in the Island Open. Of course, they were ready for anything, but... Well, you'll see.<p>

Of course, we won't see Elroy and Tori's match because their opponents aren't playable characters in the game, so who cares about them? Let's say that Team Elroy destroyed their opponents.

Oh yeah! There's some filler about Paula, Whisker, Emi and Roy. You know, to make things more comedic.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

Well, let's just say that Clay and I got our work cut out for us.

We stepped into the waiting area and found our opponents waiting for us. A boy named Chas in a yellow attire and a girl called Mel dressed in blue were our first opponents.

We introduced ourselves to each other quite briefly because the usher stepped in and made sure we were all ready. Another one then took the four of us to Court A. When it came to size, it was like the courts back at the Academy. However, this court was a grass court. Not that it made a huge difference, but whatever.

"This will be a best of five sets match," the referee announced when we took our positions, "The first to three wins." Then, he threw the ball to Clay, so he could begin the match.

I smiled at our opponents' reactions to Clay's first serve. The next three left them in pretty bad positions. I took advantage of this and curled the ball around them to score the points we needed to win the first game.

"If you ask me, this is easy," Clay whispered to me when it was time to swap sides.

"Just be careful," I told him. "They could have tricks up heir sleeves."

"Like what? Does any school apart from the Academy have students who can use Power Shots?"

"I guess that's true. I don't know others like that. Still, don't relax until we win the match. Well, until we win the tournament."

What better way was there to find that I was right than lose the next game?

Both Chas and Mel were really fast. They really showed us that they can return some shots! Their shots themselves weren't too weak either. That fact put me and Clay off, so we lost the next game.

It was my turn to serve and once again, Chas and Mel were stunned at them. This time, it was because of the spin I was able to put them in. However, they caught onto where the ball would curl at the last point, so Mel returned it. However, Clay dashed in and smashed the ball. Even though Chas returned it, it left him in a bad position. It was my que to score and win the game.

Mel's serves didn't have quite as much spin as mine, but they definitely confused Clay and me the first two times. Even though Clay caught on the third time, Chas stepped in and hit the ball away. I dashed to the ball and curled it away and the struggle continued until Clay jumped for the ball after it was lobbed and smashed the ball in the corner to score the point. The fourth and final point I scored to win the first set was quite a close call.

The second set was just as difficult as the first one. Clay and I won that, but we just managed.

By the third (it was my turn to serve again), it was clear that all of us were getting kinda tired. The situation was made even worse when Chas and Mel's rackets glowed orange after my second serve. Mel spun around when the ball was near her and the ball was sent flying at a huge arc. Clay retrieved the ball, but he spun around out of control like a tornado. Chas stepped in and smacked the ball so hard that a fiery trail followed it. I was blasted into a corner after saving it. Chas and Mel looked even more burned out, but unfortunately for them, their efforts didn't work. We recovered slightly quicker than them and by the time they did, we won the first game and the score of the next was 00-30 to us.

It was time to finish the match and it was really convenient that Clay's racket glowed orange. His Dragon Shot scored the next point and finally, my racket glowed orange. My Specter Shot ended the match. We were all left exhausted.

The results were announced and we were led out of the court for a well earned rest for the next match tomorrow. We regrouped with Paula and the others and decided to look around the island for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Paula's POV<strong>

A while after the opening ceremony, Emi, Roy, Whisker and I all volunteered to watch the first round matches and change the tournament board around according to the results. The 'board keepers' were glad to know that they finally got a break from their job.

"You guys think that those guys think that we're just bribing them into calling one of the Academy's teams the champion team?" Whisker suddenly asked when we regrouped (which was after the incident with Elroy and Tori).

Yeah, I'll admit, my partner's not the brightest crayon in the box.

"I'm sure they don't think that," Roy told him. "Besides, a true bribe would involve money!"

"C'mon guys, don't think like that," Emi said to the boys. "The 'board keepers' have done their jobs for a long time. I'm sure it feels nice to finally take a break."

I turned around to see all of the contestants make their way to the courts to have their matches. After telling everyone else that we needed to get started, I reminded everyone of the courts to watch. The, we split up and got started.

I was assigned to watch Court A, which was Clay and Ace's match. I was pretty hyped to see them take the stage and knew that their match would be an interesting one.

And I was right.

The ball was sent flying here, there and everywhere and the finale of the whole thing was those flashy Power Shots that Clay and Ace used in the Center Court when they were rising through the ranks.

However, I was surprised to see other schools use Power Shots. Did the government build the machines in every tennis school? I rarely pay attention to the news, so it may not be a big deal for other Academy students.

Anyway, as soon as Clay, Ace and their opponents came out, I turned to see some non reps of the Union school crowd around the reps. I paid them no mind and ran to Clay and Ace.

"You guys played great!" I told them as we made our way to the tournament board. "I knew you could do it!"

"Well, it was nice to have support," Clay smiled. "But what brought you to us instead of Elroy and Tori?"

"Some of the guys and I decided to watch the matches and change the tournament board depending on the results," I explained. "Well, it was my idea. I kinda wanted to give the board keepers a break."

"That's so nice of you," Ace said.

"Thanks," I smiled before we made it to the board.

I took the names 'Clay and Ace' and slid it across the board to the 'Big Four' area. Teams in the Big Four would compete in the semi finals.

The others had arrived and we gave each other the results of the match. Then, they split up once again to slide the names across the boards. I feared Clay and Ace's next opponents. They were the champions last year! My friends also knew of this and I couldn't help but worry. Whisker, Emi and Roy made it back and they looked anxious as well.

"I knew this would happen," Whisker grumbled. "At least save it for the finals. then, Clay and Ace would at least get a silver trophy!"

"It happens," Clay reassured my partner, placing his hand on my partner's shoulder. "And we just have to face up to it."

"Like the headmaster said, representing our school is a big enough accomplishment," Ace added.

"Well, well. You two seem confident," another voice said.

The six of us turned around to see Elroy and Tori with mean smirks on their faces.

"But it won't be enough," Tori added. "They were champions last year for a reason."

"It's too bad," Elroy laughed. "While you struggle in your match, we won't even have to break a sweat. It's guaranteed that it's gonna be a revenge match for the finals."

"Hey," Whisker chuckled before placing an arm around Elroy jokingly. "There's always the third place match for if you lose your next match!"

"You are so funny," Elroy said sarcastically (I can tell whether people really mean what they say or not). "But we plan to win."

"You know what they say," Tori continued. "Second place means first loser, so third place means second loser."

"Speak for yourself," my partner mumbled to himself.

I thought that there was gonna be a fight, but I was wrong. Elroy and Tori just took off and cackled.

"I wish they'd stop doing that," I sighed.

"Why is at tournaments that they become so arrogant?" Roy frowned.

"Just consider it motivation for them," Emi told us. "C'mon now. Let's look around the island, then get some lunch."

We tried to not let Elroy and Tori's rudeness get to us and just had fun around the island.

* * *

><p><strong>Offensive Power Shots Used<strong>

High Power Shot

Slider Shot

Dragon Shot

Specter Shot

* * *

><p>If Chas and Mel won a set, the match would've lasted a lot longer. They weren't too easy for Clay and Ace to beat, but now they have to face last year's champions! How will they manage?<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	19. A Statue That Can Tell The Future?

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Another filler. Those who have played the game will know of the small statue at the east of the Island Open and probably what it does. I've decided to take a turn from the main action here, but add a twist that isn't in the game itself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Emi's POV<strong>

As our former captain and his partner left the six of us, they laughed coldly.

"I wish they'd stop doing that," Paula sighed.

"Why is at tournaments that they become so arrogant?" Roy groaned.

"Just consider it motivation for them," I said to everyone. "C'mon now. Let's look around the island, then get some lunch."

We tried to not let Elroy and Tori's rudeness get to us and just had fun around the island after munching on some corn dogs and cotton candy.

We found some pretty interesting monuments and statues of pros that were in the tournament many years ago, but the most intriguing of them was a peculiar, brown statue by Courts A to D. It looked more like a deformed monkey than a legendary tennis player.

"What's that?" Paula asked curiously, pointing to it as we passed by.

"I've never noticed that before," Whisker replied. "Let's check it out."

I had a feeling that following Whisker would be a bad idea. However, our oldest companion stroked the statue anyway, smiling at apparently how smooth it felt. Of course, everyone else took a turn feeling it.

"Whoever carved this must be an expert," Roy told me.

"Something's up," I countered. "No one's that good at carving."

Finally, Clay and Ace had their turns to feel the statue. However, as they approached it, its eyes glowed gold! After noticing this, the two stepped back. Then, the statue's eyes returned to normal. Clay and Ace stepped back and forth over and over, making the statue's eyes glow gold and return to normal over and over.

"Just approach it," I sighed.

"Fine," they both responded reluctantly.

They did so and everything turned dark! The figure's golden eyes were the only sources of light around us. After frantically turning around, I saw nothing! Where were we?

"So, they are here," a deep voice boomed.

"Who's there!" Roy yelled, his voice echoing in the apparent void.

"It is I, a spirit of a tennis player from another dimension."

"Another dimension!" everyone gasped.

"Yes," the voice answered. "The next chosen two are here. My eyes have glowed to those two. Step forward immediately."

Whisker, Paula, Roy and I all turned to Clay and Ace, who didn't look too confident about this. I reassured them that it must be something good if a legendary player was speaking to them. They took my word for it and went ahead.

A bright light engulfed the rest of us and before we knew it, we were back at the island!

"Guys! Look at this!" Paula screamed, pointing to where the statue laid. It was gone!

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

"Where are we!" I demanded after being taken away from everyone else.

"You are in another dimension," the spirit answered. "The same I lived in. The same I became a legend in."

"Why are we here?" Ace asked.

"You two are the next generation of the chosen two."

"Chosen for what?" I asked.

"To play in the legendary tournament of star tennis players," the voice said. "You two know of Alex and Nina, correct?"

Ace and I both nodded. Then, the void we were in transformed into a view of a tournament! There, we saw Alex and Nina at the court!

"This is the past," the voice announced. "Alex and Nina have come here to compete in the finals of the Peach Tournament."

"What's that?" I asked, interested that there was a tournament there.

"The legendary tournament you were told about earlier, named after the host. Now, look at Alex and Nina's opponents."

Our mouths dropped as we laid eyes on them.

"That's-"

"Yes."

After a few minutes of announcements, the tennis match began! Ace and I were impressed at the skill the four players had.

"Every two years," the voice began. "I choose players for doubles and singles tournaments here. Alex and Nina were the chosen two for the doubles tournament two years ago. A star elsewhere had been chosen for the singles tournament and following suit were the next doubles team and individual."

"So, why are we here?" Ace repeated.

"You two are destined to compete in the Peach Doubles Tournament this year," the voice told us.

"Really?" Ace and I gasped.

"Yes. However, your memories of our encounter today will be erased when I send you back now. Win your tournament when you return. Otherwise, the privilege will go to the winners. Many of the chosen ones have fulfilled their requirements."

"Do you choose your chosen ones at random?" I asked out of the blue.

"I can sense people's skills," the spirit told me. "Now, farewell."

"It was an honor to meet you," Ace smiled. "Even though we won't remember anything about this."

"You will have an extremely vague awareness of it," the voice reassured us. "Everything will be clear when you get there."

This was all I remember happening before we found ourselves back at the island. The palm trees were back, the sea was back and everything else was back. I turned around to see the statue still there.

"Where were you guys?" I heard a voice call for us. It was Whisker, who was running in our direction.

"I don't think I remember," I merely said.

"But for some reason, we feel even more motivated to win the tournament," Ace added.

* * *

><p>A bit dramatic for this story's standards, but I feel that it just had to be explained.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	20. A Tough Challenge! Academy VS Empire!

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Well, Clay and Ace definitely get the short end of the stick this round. How will they fare against last year's champions?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

Clay and I knew that today's match was gonna be intense. We were gonna face last year's champs! After the morning routine, we waited in the waiting room, excited about our match.

"Normally, I don't waste my time talking to rookies," I heard a voice say to me at the waiting room.

"Still, you've done well so far, so why not?" another voice added.

Clay and I turned around to see our opponents. They looked tough enough, but they were the champions! Still, we kept our cool and got the introductions out of the way.

The ushers eventually arrived to lead all of us to our courts. As we followed one, I saw Tori lurking behind Clay.

"Yep. You've lost this one," she smirked.

Clay just glared at her in response and I followed suit.

We caught up with our opponents to the court, which was Court X, and listened to the rules once again. I was aware that Elroy and Tori were playing against another rookie team in Court Y but that didn't concern me too much.

The match began with Clay's powerful serve being returned easily! I knew that things were looking bad from the start, but the fact that our opponents seemed to know our every move made it worse. A simple game stretched out to lasting a long time! Clay and I were left exhausted by the time we won the game!

Of course, Mynx and Dweezil took the next game from us, which meant that we had to win two more games in a row. Otherwise, they take the set or we're in a tiebreaker.

This match was definitely about endurance for Clay and me because we could only win the next game when we recovered our energy, which took quite a while, so all we could do was hold them off. For some reason, they didn't even bother trying in the next game. They practically gave the set to us! And the first game of the second set!

Mynx smirked as she served. Clay and I knew that she had a plan coming. Suddenly, she and Dweezil weren't holding back anymore! They stole the second set right in front of our noses!

"They must have known that we were getting cocky," I mumbled to myself in a short mid match intermission.

"We shouldn't have done that," Clay said.

"I know," I replied. "We can't afford to hold back anymore."

It was Clay's turn to serve again, but he served quite weaker than usual. Mynx knew what he was up to and curled the ball around him. I lunged for the ball, but Dweezil smashed it right past me and Clay, scoring the point. My partner served normally this time and as expected, the next game dragged on for a long time. Clay and I pulled through, but of course, we were burned out.

We managed to hold Mynx and Dweezil up during the next game, but suddenly, Mynx's racket glowed orange as the ball was heading for her. When she smacked the ball, it was caught in a dazzling light and dropped just in front of our side of the court. I hit the ball back, but I was surrounded by the bright light and couldn't move for a moment. it was up to Clay when Dweezil lobbed the ball over me. Luckily, he managed to stall them until I could move again. While I was stunned, I recovered a little bit of my energy and the match was turning to our favor when Clay and I won the next game and third set.

The fourth set began with one of my serves, but Dweezil's height allowed him to easily hit the ball back. So far, Clay and I surprised him and Mynx with our skills so far, but we knew that they still weren't at their best yet. At first, it was just a hunch, but after the score was 30-30, Dweezil's racket glowed orange. This was trouble. When he smacked the ball, a giant hand appeared and when I returned it, I couldn't move for a moment. Clay covered for me long enough and he scored the next point.

Things were going in our favor when my racket glowed blue at the right moment. My Falcon Dive Save kicked in and blew my opponents' minds. However, they recovered from the shock and got back in their game. It took a really long time, but Clay's racket glowed orange and his Dragon Shot saved the day for us. We only needed one more game to win the whole match!

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

Dweezil's serves were the best I had ever seen. They didn't spin out of control and headed straight for their targets.

I had another taste of a champ's serves and my return left me in a bad position. Now, he and Mynx were going at it at full force. The ball was sent flying here and there as the four of us smacked it about. Things were going in my favor as one of my smashes bounced the ball into a corner. However, I took a glimpse of Mynx's racket glowing blue. Then, when she ran for the ball, she ran at a faster speed than usual and illusions followed her. She caught the ball. However, I smashed the ball again, but in between her and Dweezil. he caught it as well. Mynx was too far to catch the ball this time, so I lobbed it to my right, where neither of them would be able to get it. That was one point scored.

Ace had to face another of Dweezil's serves. Her power was quite low compared to her other tennis aspects, so she was left in a really bad position returning the ball.

After another long struggle between the two teams, the score was finally 40-40; a deuce. Dweezil's serves certainly didn't look weaker over time; each one was just as strong and accurate as the last. I returned the serve, but Mynx hit the ball back at an arc. Ace anticipated this and curled it back. It was struggle between the two girls as the ball span back and forth between the two. Eventually, the ball span around Mynx and Dweezil. Ace scored the next point.

After the next serve, the two girls started the struggle again, but this time, after a while, Dweezil interrupted them and smashed the ball past my partner. I thought he would do this, so I intercepted the smash. Now, it was a power struggle between the two of us. Ace and Mynx jumped in again and from there, it was a rotation duel.

It was a long struggle, but at the right moment, Ace's racket glowed orange and her Specter Shot kicked in to save the day. The ball flew so fast that not even Mynx and Dweezil could stop it. Their rackets didn't glow when they needed, which is a shame. They lost due to bad luck. The headmaster was right.

_'Fortune plays a hand in every match. You never know the outcome of a match until you actually play,' _were the words that played in my mind as the four of us left the court.

Before Ace and I decided to get some lunch, we met up with those who watched our match: Paula, Roy, Emi and Skipper. We discussed that how the match was 'quite a spectacle to see' and 'nerve wracking,' but what we really wanted to do before we ate some lunch was watch Elroy and Tori's match, which was going on at the same time as my match.

Of course, we saw Flit and Whisker glaring at the two opponents, which were a small, black haired boy and tall, red haired girl. We greeted with the remaining Varsity members and sat with them, while Elroy and Tori were finishing their match.

Well, they were being finished. It didn't go too well.

For two rookies, the opponents were doing really well against last year's runners up (well, I'm one to talk, but you know). All four of them looked burned out, but Elroy and Tori had a sense of hopelessness on their faces.

To finish the match, the small guy's racket glowed orange and when he hit the ball, he was surrounded by a brighter light than Mynx's Power Shot and he curled the ball at a huge arc! It was too much for Elroy and Tori to take because of what happened before in the long match. They lost. The two veteran teams lost to two rookie teams.

What a paradox.

Despite all of us trying to comfort Elroy and Tori after their loss, they were literally speechless. Their faces were blank. They said nothing to us as we ate lunch or at any other time of the day.

Before bedtime, it was up to me and Ace to get them to talk, but they still didn't open their mouths.

"C'mon, like Flit said, it must have been a fluke," I tried to reassure Elroy.

"Don't you remember what our headmaster said?" Ace reminded Tori. "He said, "Just by playing in the Open, you prove that you're one of our best. That alone is worth a lot." He's right. Win or lose, you're still our best."

They still ignored us. We didn't know what else to do, other than leave them to sleep.

Besides, in two days, the finale will be upon us.

* * *

><p><strong>Offensive Power Shots Used<strong>

Flashflop Shot

Stunner Shot

Dragon Shot

Specter Shot

Summoner Shot

* * *

><p><strong>Defensive Power Shots Used<strong>

Quick Step Save

Falcon Dive Save

* * *

><p>Well, Elroy and Tori are devastated by their loss. How will they cope with it? What will happen in the final match. Find out next time!<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	21. Reflections And Honor

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Well, what else is there to say about this filler? Two of the gang reflect on past experiences while they all have fun around the island again, but where were Elroy and Tori?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whisker's POV<strong>

Today was the day off the tournament. Makes sense. The finals were up! Last year, Elroy and Tori spent the day training, but they still lost. My partner thought that they burned themselves out by doing so, so this year, we regrouped with Clay, Ace, Skipper, Emi and Roy and just had some fun.

When I was told that Clay and Ace were gonna be in the finals, I was really excited for the match, mainly because Elroy and Tori were out. But really, I was happy for Clay and Ace too. They've done quite a bit for the school when they weren't training or have ranking matches.

To be honest, when I first saw them at the Center Court, I thought they got lucky making it that far in a matter of days. Now, I realize that they'll be the ones to win the Island Open.

Seeing them defeat Roy and Emi's new pairs changed how I really thought about them. I was happy with newcomers in Varsity, but I had my suspicions. It had only been about a week since they formed a team with each other, yet... Yeah, you get the idea. To tell the truth, I thought they bribed them to let them win.

"No one would do that," Paula told me.

However, after beating my team, I knew that they really had skills.

Before we knew it, the day was through. The next morning, all non reps of all of the schools lined up, then took their seats in the main stadium, where the Opening Ceremony took place. All of us were clearly waiting for the finalists in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Emi's POV<strong>

First, we met as rivals. Then, we fought for Rank 1 in the Seniors Class. Afterwards, they made to the top. Now, they were gonna compete in the finals of the Island Open. Clay and Ace really came so far in the Academy.

Roy and I met Paula, Skipper, Clay and Ace the next day at our reps' cottage. Then, we just wandered in circles around it, wondering what to do.

"We need to get ready for the finals," I heard Ace to herself. "Clay, let's train."

Before the two could leave, Paula stopped them.

"Elroy and Tori did that last year," she reminded them. "But they lost the match the next day. I think it's because they were exhausted from their training. Please, relax and have fun around this island."

For being quite younger than the rest of us, she was a smart kid (it must have rubbed off of me!). She made a good point.

The little girl told me of how Tori and Elroy didn't look too ready for their match. Dweezil and Mynx were at their best and defeated the Academy reps. Speaking of Elroy and Tori, they weren't here because they're against Mynx and Dweezil again, but for third place. It was still in the main stadium, but it was still private. The venue was closed off to everyone else for the day.

"They might have a chance to at least get a trophy," Roy said when I told him about it.

"Yep," I agreed.

Anyway, back to the fun on the island...

"Alright," Ace smiled at Paula. "Let's have fun."

"But what will we do?" Clay asked.

"Uhhh... We'll think of something," Roy answered.

Eventually, we did find something. Well, quite a few things. Those were the island's attractions. The six of us all had fun in them throughout the day.

Time passed and the day was over. The next day, in the main venue, we all awaited the contestants' arrival and the beginning of the final match.

* * *

><p><strong>Clay's POV<strong>

I didn't wake up to find Ace with my breakfast next to me. Instead, just the breakfast was there. Looking above it, I took notice of Elroy and Tori, looking out the window in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" I asked them. "Was it because of your third place match?"

There was no response. A few seconds later, Elroy sighed.

"Well, it must have been luck," I reassured him. "Like the headmaster said, luck plays a big role in this stuff."

Bearing what I just said in mind, I continued to munch on my eggs and bacon. However, as I did so, I couldn't help but feel my hands shake. The thought of the upcoming match took over my mind. It felt like dreams I once had as a kid about all that occurred to me and Ace from when we became a team to this moment.

After finishing my breakfast, washing up and changing, I headed out the door for the venue.

But I was stopped by Tori saying to me, "Hey, you know that you get tense in times like these, right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in return.

"If you are, it could cost you the match!" Elroy told me. "Make sure you're ready before the time comes, got it?"

"Got it," I said.

"Everyone gets freaked out with the finals ahead of them," Tori told me. "You, Ace and the other two are new. We're not really the type of people to support others, but remember this. Don't let the Factory win! You get out there and win!"

"Thanks for the encouragement," I smiled. "But will you two at least watch us at the main stadium?"

"No," Elroy answered. "We will watch it from our television. We don't really wanna be with anyone today. We'll catch up with you when the victors are announced, okay?"

"Okay. I'll do you two and all of the school proud!"

* * *

><p>I MIGHT put this story on hiatus after a couple more chapters. I've been putting all of my focus on this project and I really want to write something else.<p>

UPDATE: Actually, I wanna end the story at the end of the Island Open. This project, to be honest, was interesting to write at first, but then, it kinda dragged on. If you want more info, tell me in a review.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	22. The Final Battle! Academy VS Factory!

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Well, this is it. The final match. Will Clay and Ace become the champions or will their opponents take the title? Grab your popcorn because you'll find out today.<p>

Or, you could just play the game, but whatever...

* * *

><p>It's time to explain something. I've made an update to my notes at the end of the last chapter. It's kinda important, so please check that out. That will explain why I've delayed this story for this long, as well. I mean, it's been far, far, FAR too long! I'm sure I've disappointed a few of my fans for doing such a thing. After all, I need to finish what I started, darn it!<p>

I've decided to write in third person from here on out. I find that writing in first person kinda drags on when it comes to something like this. Apparently, when you know your way around nearly every corner of Mario Tennis Power Tour, it's hard to write about tense moments and adrenaline pumping moments (when things get difficult), especially in first person (well, to me).

Regardless, after a long, long, long... ugh... wait, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Having new found confidence fill him, Clay grabbed his racket and rushed to the waiting room. Thoughts of him and Ace becoming tennis champions fueled his confidence and made him grow more impatient at waiting for his opponents.<p>

It turned out that Ace was up earlier than Clay and she already made her way to the venue to wait. She, too, grew impatient and promised to herself to never be early again. As the two waited and waited, they decided to have a final talk before their opponents arrived.

"So, this is really it, huh?" Ace said.

"Yeah... We really have come a long way together, haven't we?"

"Uh huh."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Hey," Clay addressed Ace.

"Yeah?"

"..."

"..."

"Let's do our best out there. The whole school's counting on us! We can't let them down!"

"Of course! We'll win, like we do every time!"

Finally, Clay and Ace's opponents arrived. One was a little teenage boy in a dark blue attire, while the other was a tall girl with red hair and in brownish clothing.

"So, you're our opponents," the boy, Willy, stated.

"That's right," Clay responded.

"Clay and Ace..." the girl, Sheri, recalled. "You know Alex and Nina, right?"

"Yep," Ace said. "I've heard all about their victory here two years ago."

"So, what Willy and the Costellos said was true, then."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex and Nina were their enemies in the finals," Sheri explained. "Because they lost, they're getting their revenge by pitting our team on yours."

Meanwhile, Willy and Clay were having their own conversation.

"You're rookies, too?" Willy gasped. "And you knocked out last year's finalists, too? And here you are in the finals yourself. For one pair of rookies to accomplish such a feat is one thing, but when both finalist teams are rookies... Is this a dream? Is this even possible?"

"Of course!" Clay responded. "We may be rookies, but it doesn't matter how long you've played."

"Well... you must be really confident to make it this far. My brothers told me you and Ace were the most dangerous ones. I think I'm getting a bit nervous.."

"Well, let's make sure we at least have fun, 'kay?"

The boys shook hands with each other, as well as the girls, and the staff entered the waiting room. After telling the two pairs that the final match was about to begin, the contestants followed them outside. As Clay, Ace, Willy and Sheri rose on the escalator, their excitement rose. What could come in the match? What could happen?

As soon as the four stepped outside the venue, they were greeted with a huge stadium and thousands of spectators, half of them cheering for one pair and the other half rooting for the other pair. The sun rose right above the freshly cut green grass as a light breeze blew, a complete opposite of the storm everyone was to witness.

The roars from the audience only increased the tension between the competitors as they made their way to their sides of the court.

"Crush them!" the Factory headmaster exclaimed to Sheri and Willy. "Show the Academy the Factory's power!"

"Do your best out there," the Academy headmaster told Clay and Ace calmly.

After a few seconds of cheering, the referee put up his hand. Seeing this on the big screen, the audience stopped and sat silently. The referee stepped towards Clay and handed him the the tennis ball. After returning to his seat. he raised the green flag, signifying that the match was to begin.

* * *

><p>With one powerful smash of a serve from Clay, Willy and Sheri snapped to their game faces. The little boy returned the ball easily, the ball curving at a very tight curve for a weak return. Ace dashed for the ball and lobbed it in the air. Sheri, being a tall girl, only needed to hop to smash the ball and take the point with surprising power. Clay and Ace were soon to be at a shock at the performance they were about to experience.<p>

The first game zoomed by before Clay and Ace's eyes. As the two teams switched courts, they told themselves that they were just warming up.

Willy's serve was nothing to scoff at. In fact, it was something to be astounded at. Even after lunging with all his might, Clay only just made it. The incredibly weak return, especially for the brunette's standards, left a chance for Sheri to rush in and smacked the ball at Ace. The younger girl's reactions were too slow and by accident, she launched the ball into the sky again. Willy took advantage of this and as he hit the ball, it curved, leaving Clay to lunge for it again. However, this time, he was ready and it was a stronger shot than last time.

The struggle for victory continued for a long time. Eventually, each team won one set and the third set was to begin.

Ace's serve curled the ball, but with a leap, Sheri smashed the ball. At that moment, Ace's racked glowed that hopeful baby blue. She dashed at falcon speed as a trail of illusions were left behind. Before the ball could bounce twice, she swung at the ball.

Willy only smirked.

_So, they can use them, too..._

Just then, the boy's racket glowed a fiery orange. After quickly recovering from the Power Save, Ace looked at Willy in horror, as did Clay. Willy grasped his racket more firmly, as a bright gold energy emerged in place of the orange. Willy span round twice and he smashed the ball. It was now surrounded by a dazzling gold energy ring, which blinded the opponents and the crowd. Confident, Clay stepped in and bat the ball back. In doing so, the ring which surrounded the ball fell beneath and encircled Clay's feet, preventing him from moving whatsoever. Ace couldn't keep up with volley of shots from Willy and Sheri and the opponents gained the point. Even after Clay recovered, the two brunettes conceded another set.

The score was two sets to the Factory team and one set to the Academy team. Things weren't looking pretty, for if Willy and Sheri won one more set, they would win the match and tournament. That thought took over the four players' heads.

"You've got this in the bag!" the Factory headmaster bellowed from his seat. "Crush them! Crush them and take the cup!"

Willy and Sheri nodded they stepped into their side of the court. As the Academy students stared into the Factory students' determined, serious eyes, they remembered what the statue outside the venue had told them.

_I can sense people's skills..._

"The voice sensed our skills..." Clay mumbled to himself.

_You two are the next generation of the chosen two to play in the legendary tournament of star tennis players..._

"We are the next generation to play in the legendary tournament..." Ace mumbled to herself.

_You two are destined to compete in the Peach Doubles Tournament this year..._

"We were destined..."

_Win your tournament... Otherwise, the privilege will go to the winners..._

"We have to win..."

Suddenly, voices of encouragement from the entire Academy were heard. The Juniors chanted Clay and Ace's names. The Seniors cheered cheers of support. The Varsities called for the Academy reps to crush their opponents. Meanwhile, the entire Factory school shouted for Willy and Sheri.

The four players shut their eyes and focused their minds. Every thought not about this final match was tossed aside. As the four pairs of eyes were lifted up, another silence filled the air. The call for the set to begin was heard. Ace tossed the ball in the air and slammed it away.

Willy returned it, but he and Sheri were easily startled when Clay dashed ahead and smashed the ball with so much power, they backed away to concede the point. After Ace served the second time, the ball span at amazing speed and flew at such a low arc. Sheri couldn't swing her racket low enough to bat it back, thanks to her tall structure. As the match carried on, she noticed a sudden calmness in Clay and Ace and felt that same calmness in herself, as did Willy. It was if all four players suddenly gained some sort of special power in the middle of the match. But they ignored this and continued to fight for victory.

Power Shots blasted the ball back and forth as the long, tense, adrenaline pumping tennis match continued. As Willy and Sheri slowly began to lose the lead, the crowd watched in increasing anticipation and tension. However, the peak of the match was to come in the final set.

The score was narrowed down to two sets to each team and the final set had begun with another one of Clay's powerful serves. Willy quickly returned, leading Ace to speed ahead and lob it above the little boy and to Sheri, little did she know that the red haired girl's racket glowed a fiery orange. Her racket arm was tucked behind her back. She let loose and spun like a top. Like a firework show, grayish blue sparks flew from her, and when Sheri's racket finally connected with the ball, the ball rocketed into the air. The players and crowd eyed the lime green ball, awaiting it to fall back to the ground. As Clay readied his racket, it glowed baby blue. He waited for the ball to crash to the ground and leaped up to it. To the audience, he appeared to take the form of a shark. Clay eyed the ground and, with as much accuracy as possible, slammed the ball down, dragging himself back to the ground, like a shark diving back into the sea. Unfortunately, Clay's Power Save wasn't enough to gain the point.

The match continued and by the time one game was won by each set, the four players were sapped of their energy, though they refused to give in. Ace tossed the ball and served. Willy immediately returned it and Clay stepped in to smash the ball home. By then, Sheri was too exhausted to return the ball and conceded the point.

As the match carried on, Ace also began to lose energy. Both the girls' shots were growing weaker. Even Clay and Willy's shots at the ball were finally losing strength. But they couldn't give up. In fact, this was the time to be the most alert. This was especially true for Willy and Sheri, for the score was tied down to a deuce and Clay and Ace were ahead by a game, so only needed to win one more game. If the Academy pair won two consecutive points, then they would win the entire tournament.

Sheri served the ball so it flew straight and true, but Clay was there to bat it back. Sheri stepped in and hit it back and Ace countered. Meanwhile, Willy's racket glowed baby blue. After a failed lunge for the ball, a strange energy filled in his racket. Willy smiled at this. He thrusted his racket in the direction of the tennis ball and a white energy ball grew. Then, it morphed into a hand! Ignoring the crowd's and the other players' astonishment, Willystill focused his racket on the ball. The floating hand that recently appeared flew up to and above the ball. Then, the fingers spread out and and Willy flicked his racket back. At this, the now trembling hand was holding the ball up with a peculiar power and was dragged back to Willy. After the ball, still floating, returned to Willy, the hand disappeared without a trace. Then, the ball was smacked. The 'out of this world' nature of Willy's Power Save put Clay out of focus, so his return of the ball put it in a bad position for him. Willy ran ahead and smashed the ball, scoring the point. Immediately after the point was announced to be given, Clay and Ace snapped back into reality.

After another one of Ace's serves, Ace mustered up some of her energy and lobbed the ball. To this, Willy leaped up and smashed the ball down, seemingly drawing the game to a tiebreaker. However, Clay took a running start and lunged for the ball. After the hit, the ball flew just above the net and past Willy. He countered and edged closer to the net. Clay followed suit, leading to a string of volleys. Meanwhile, Ace and Sheri watched cautiously. Eventually, the ball flew past Clay. At that moment, Ace's racket glowed orange. A good sign, for the power came at the most convenient time. Strangely, Ace's racket shook. Suddenly, a variety of objects floated over near Ace's racket and circled it. Ace smacked the ball and it flew at amazing speed. At the same speed, the peculiar objects came flying with them. The sight of it made Sheri gasp slightly, but that slight startle was just enough to drive her return out of bounds. The 'out of bounds' call was given and the score was reverted back to a deuce.

Sheri recovered from her shock and served the ball. Immediately, Clay smacked the ball back, but Willy jumped in and span the ball away from him. Ace curled it back, but at quite a high arc, so Sheri took the chance to smash it. But Ace dived for the ball and blocked the smash. Neither side let their guard down as the crowd continued to watch in ever increasing tension. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ace was able to find a weak point. She smashed the ball there and it flew past her opponents, earning her team the point.

The next serve put Willy and Sheri in an advantageous spot. After Ace barely hit the ball, Willy ran up to the ball and curled it away from her. However, Clay swung at the ball with such power, Willy had no choice but to lob the ball. Ace leaped up and smashed, but Sheri lunged for the ball. The sun beat down on the four players as they continued to sweat and exhaust themselves. The pressure also pushed against them, for Clay and Ace only needed one more point. As the ball was bat about the court, the close calls slowly became frighteningly too close, forcing lobs and lunges to be executed.

As the ball was crashing to the grass from Willy's lob, Clay's racket glowed orange. An energy was charged from the racket and when Clay slammed it at the ball, the ball took the form of the head of a dragon. It sped through the sky like a meteor and a fiery trail followed close by. Sheri tried to hit the ball back, but it was too fast. The ball bounced once behind her and Willy tried to block the ball, but it flew past him, too. The ball bounced a second time in the corner of the court.

Game, set and match.

* * *

><p><strong>Offensive Power Shots Used<strong>

Gyro Shot

Summoner Shot

Specter Shot

Dragon Shot

* * *

><p><strong>Defensive Power Shots Used<strong>

Falcon Dive Save

Shark Bite Save

Hand Power Save

* * *

><p>Whew! Finally got this thing down and uploaded! The next chapter (which should be pretty long) will be the final chapter. Following that will be the credits.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


	23. A Surprise More Than Just A Trophy

****I own no Mario Tennis Power Tour characters, the plot of the game or any dialog in the game. Credits to Camelot.****

* * *

><p>Well, after a LONG road, it's time for the ending. In the game, there wasn't much to the Awards Ceremony. All we saw was Clay and Ace get the trophies passed to them, then a 'To Be Continued' screen, but that wasn't the end. Therefore, this first half will mostly be original stuff. Everything else.. Well, you'll find out. Enjoy the super long ending to 'Tales of Glory'!<p>

* * *

><p>"Game, set and match! Clay and Ace of the Academy are now the champions of the Island Open!"<p>

The crowd roared as the winners were announced. The Academy shrieked with joy at the sight of Clay and Ace up on the big screen with the word 'WINNERS' flashing gold before their eyes, while the Factory clapped for them in good sportsmanship (though the old Factory head wasn't too pleased with it and scolded Willy and Sheri for their loss!).

Kneeling on the grass, the four players panted in exhaustion. It truly was a spectacular match. They dragged themselves up and struggled to walk to each other. When they faced each other up close, they took each other's right hand and shook them.

"Whew... You guys did it," Sheri breathed. "You won. You're... amazing..."

"Aw, don't say that," Ace smiled sheepishly. "You guys were amazing yourselves."

"We may have lost, but all in all, it was a fun match," Willy said to Clay.

"Yeah... And that's all we wanted out of it," the brunette panted. "Though trophies are nice..."

The four finalists laughed and headed off to greet their respective schools. Everyone cheered for their two reps, while some ran up to them to hug them. Some of the lower class students began to look up to Clay and Ace as idols and even asked for their autographs! While the two were busy signing and being clobbered by obsessive fans, they knew that this was what it was like to be champions.

"You know, the popularity will eventually die down," Ace whispered to Clay. "We really shouldn't let it get to our heads."

"Yeah, I know," Clay sighed.

"But you should enjoy it while you can," they heard someone say in a calm voice.

They searched around for the source of it. It was the Academy's headmaster.

"Even though it's just a title, you should feel proud that you two were bestowed this one," he told them. "However, you had fun out there, I assume?"

"It was the most exciting time of our lives!" Clay responded. "Right, Ace?"

"Yeah. I could really feel my heart beat in me."

"It was quite a suspenseful and tense match," the headmaster commented. "But you've made this far. Congratulations, Clay and Ace."

"Thanks!" they both replied, shaking his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Academy Reps' Cottage...<strong>

Elroy and Tori saw the whole match from the TV in their room. They saw what amazing Power Shots the four finalists used, they saw their sweat beads dripping to the grass, but most importantly, they saw their better.

Even though they weren't up there fighting in the finals, even though they lost their third place match and never won a trophy for the Academy, they were cheerful just the same, after witnessing Clay and Ace's victory. At first, they weren't willing to accept what fate had in store for them, but after Clay's Dragon Shot finished the intense and heart pounding finals, Team Elroy acknowledged that Clay and Ace were the better team.

"We may be down," Elroy began to say. "But we're not out! Tori, next time, let's work hard to bring those two down."

"... Yes. Of course," Tori smiled. "Clay and Ace may have won today, but next year, when we're all here, we'll be the ones getting the gold!"

"That's right."

Elroy switched the TV off and, with Tori, headed to the venue to greet the new champions.

It was when everyone was outside the venue that Clay and Ace bumped into Elroy and Tori. They found them not looking so upset anymore. Team Elroy called them over to have a little discussion in the cottage. After struggling to break free from the overcrowding fans, Clay and Ace finally made it in.

"Well, guys. You did it," Elroy said he shut the door. "You're now the champions. How does it feel?"

"It feels amazing!" Clay instantly replied. "All the hard work Ace and I did really paid off, didn't it?"

"Uh huh," Ace agreed. "But it's kinda ironic that a team of rookies could rise to become the best, especially since one of them couldn't even survive the Welcome Workout!"

"Ace! Please don't bring that up!" Clay whined.

"Heh. Looks like our little champion is being a crybaby!" Tori laughed, along with the other three.

"Well," Elroy said after clearing his throat. "What will you do now?"

"What do you mean?" Clay asked.

"I mean, is this the end of your journey?"

"What? Of course not!" Ace answered. "We know we're the champions and all, but I know that there are far better tennis players out there than me and Clay."

"That's right," her partner agreed. "We have to keep it up and maybe build up on where we stand now."

Elroy nodded, saying, "Yes. Good answer. Those you've knocked down along the way will be wanting to claw their way back up to knock you guys down."

"You better keep training, or else you'll lose your title next year!" Tori added. "Just look at Dweezil and Mynx."

"Last year's champions..." Clay mused. "I kinda feel bad that they lost the title to rookies, even though we're beginners ourselves."

"Did you forget what I told you back then?" Ace lightly scolded him. "A game has its winners and losers, no matter who they are."

"That's right," Elroy told Clay. "We can't keep looking back on those we've beaten on our journeys. We have to keep moving forward."

"Well, I guess you're right. Thanks, guys."

"Hey, we're partners," Ace said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We'll always have each other's backs, right?"

"Of course." Clay and Ace raised their hands and high fived each other.

Elroy and Tori set out for some lunch, but not before asking if Clay and Ace wanted anything. The young champions declined, saying that they wanted everything! After a little laughter, the two Varsity pairs set out.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night...<strong>

The moon was up and everyone was in their cottages asleep, except for Clay, for too much was on his mind. As sneakily as he could, he stepped out of the Academy Reps' cottage and made his way to one of the nearby palm trees. He leaned his back against it and took some time to think.

After hearing about tomorrow's Awards Ceremony, he couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to hold the gold trophy. He also thought about what that statue said that day, about being destined to compete in the tournament of legend. The spirit said that any memory of the encounter would be erased when he returned to the real world, but somehow, he and Ace remembered. Had that voice been testing them? He didn't know, but what he did know that winning the Island Open meant that they were eligible. However, the most important thought on Clay's mind was his friendship with Ace and how it pulled him through every obstacle that stood in their way.

To no one in particular, he murmured some of his thoughts out, little did he know that his own partner was outside, unable to sleep.

"Clay?" she whispered as she slowly closed the door. "What are you doing up?"

"Had too much on my mind," he answered. "You?"

"I was gonna get a glass of water, but I saw you outside through the window. What's on your mind?"

"I have three things," Clay said. "One of them being the excitement of holding the gold trophy. I'm telling you, I can hardly bear it!"

"Me neither. Ha ha."

"But more importantly," the brunette boy continued. "I felt a sudden calmness in the finals."

"Huh?"

"And I saw that same feeling in your eyes, Willy's eyes and Sheri's eyes. I can't help but think that it was thanks to the statue a while back, but something bugs me about it."

"What?"

"The voice said that all memory of us meeting him would be erased until we arrived at that legendary tournament he was talking about. I think that the feeling was because we remembered it all. Also, I get the feeling that he told Willy and Sheri all of this, too. Is this what the Island Open is, after all? Just a silly test for the real deal?"

"You're thinking of it too much. So, all four of us remembered it. So what? We won. We're competing there. We made our school proud. C'mon, Clay. Don't cheer too much, but don't cheer too little, either!"

"..."

"Well?"

"You're right. Thanks, Ace," Clay smiled. "You know, it's because of you that I'm here."

"And it's because of you that I'm here, too," Ace smiled warmly.

"Well, we are partners, right?"

"Of course. Even after the end."

Once again, the two raised their hands up and high fived each other.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning, At The Main Stadium...<strong>

Every tennis fan and tennis school member around crowded the main stadium to watch the Awards Ceremony. Every Island Open rep gathered around in front of the podiums. A band, all in red suit, began to play the Island Open Awarding Anthem. The trumpets blared, the drums thundered. It was a composition worthy of the greatest musical composers. Under the four spotlights were the four headmasters of the tennis schools.

"We thank you all for attending this year's Island Open!" the Academy's headmaster began.

"We saw some ferocious movements out there, players!" the Factory's head continued.

"And we hope you, spectators and players alike, all had fun!" the Empire's head called out.

"Whether we win the gold or lose out on the first round, we must remember that these players have gathered because they are the best!" the Union's head reminded everyone.

Altogether, the four headmasters shouted, "Let's give it up for all the representatives here!"

Immediately, the crowd roared and cheered. Loud whistling was heard and fan clubs shrieked for their favorite team. After a while, it all died down, for long, but meaningful, speeches about competition, sport and why these people have gathered.

"Now, I think it's time to recognize the best of the best," the Factory's headmaster announced at last.

"Those of the players among us who have performed exceptionally," the Empire's head added.

"Those who went that extra mile," the Academy's head added.

"Those who deserve the trophies we present today!" the Union's head finished.

Once again, the crowd roared and the fans screamed.

"In third place, winning the bronze trophy for the Empire..." the Union's head began. "They have brought themselves back up after an unfortunate loss in the Semi Finals. These are last year's champions! The Empire's very own Dweezil and Mynx!"

The audience drummed up an extremely loud applause for the Empire team as they stepped up on the Winners' Podium to hold the bronze trophy. As Dweezil and Mynx held the bronze trophy the Empire's head gave to them up high, the applause grew louder until after a while, when it died down again.

"In second place..." the female headmaster continued. "In second place are the winners of the silver trophy. A pair of rookies! You wouldn't think it! But one of them is the youngest of the Costello brothers and with his trusted partner, they have shown the fruits of their efforts here! The Factory's ever praised Willy and Sheri!"

There was a thunderous applause as the Factory team stepped on a higher platform on the Winners' Podium. It only grew louder after the Factory head handed out the silver trophy to the Willy and Sheri and they held it in pride.

"And finally, in first place..." the Union's head began to declare, hushing the crowd. "In first place are the winners of not only the gold trophy, but also the entire tournament. Also being rookies, but without a legacy to carry on, no one would think that they would make it, but they have. Winning the gold trophy has proven that greatness can come in any shape and size. Two years later, another Academy team has taken the gold! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, tennis fans and players alike, here are Academy's new stars! Academy's dynamic duo, Clay and Ace!"

The applause that boomed was so clamorous, it shook the entire stadium, no, island itself! In a mix of amazement and fear, Clay and Ace climbed to the top of Winners' Podium. The Academy's headmaster yielded the dynamic duo the legendary gold trophy of the Island Open and they held it up into the sky. As the applause continued to shake the very island, Clay and Ace grinned at each other.

"We did it," Ace told Clay.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes, we did."

These two youths have risen to the top and have become champions. However...

* * *

><p><strong>After The Island Open...<strong>

"Good morning, Clay."

"Hey, Ace."

"That was quite a celebration yesterday!"

"It was so bright and flashy with all the fireworks at the end, we passed out!"

The two champions laughed away, when suddenly, they heard a knock on Clay's door.

"A guest?" Ace wondered out loud. "But do we know anyone polite enough to knock before entering?"

"We've never heard anyone knock before," Clay reminded his partner. After some thought, he added, "Actually, no one enters my place except us! We were always out and about!"

"Hmm... The coaches?"

"Huh?"

"Nah... They're too busy."

"Um, excuse me. Are you there, Clay and Ace?" a voice asked from outside.

"Right here!" Clay responded. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Alex and Nina.

"Alex, Nina. Good morning," Clay and Ace greeted the tennis veteran.

"Good morning, champions," the two smiled back, though their smiles quickly disappeared and their face looked more serious. Those looks made it clear that they had important news.

"Postpone any plans you have and follow us," Alex said.

"Uh... Sure?" Clay and Ace sounded as they stepped outside the lodge with Alex and Nina.

Nina was getting slightly impatient, for the four of them were keeping a special someone waiting, so they sprinted all the way to the location. This was the monument between the Training Center and Center Court. The key thing that made it stand out was the bright yellow star on top.

"Um, Alex. Does the headmaster need us with something?" Clay asked him, noticing that he was present.

"Just you wait." Turning to the monument, he said, "We're here!"

Suddenly, the monument began to glow. Then, it moved along the grass, revealing a stone staircase! This shocked Clay and Ace, but this wasn't the time. As they, Alex, Nina and the headmaster ran down the stairs, the monument remained in its new position. However, an invisible forcefield was produced, to prevent anyone else from coming down the stairs. After a long time of running through the secret tunnel, Clay, Ace, Alex, Nina and the headmaster saw another stone staircase to climb up. When they did, a mysterious, gray pathway greeted them, along with a sign with an image of a airplane pointing ahead.

"Wheeew! Alex! What did you make us run all this way for!" Ace demanded to know.

"Yeah, Nina!" Clay groaned. "I haven't run this much since the Welcome Workout!"

"Shh..." Alex and Nina hushed Clay and Ace.

"He is here," the headmaster told them. "Just as promised.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, this is one of the masked players from before," Alex smiled.

"That's-a right!" a loud voice proclaimed. "It's-a me!"

"Wait... It couldn't be..." Clay and Ace wondered out loud.

"That's right," Nina smiled. "It's him..."

Suddenly, Clay and Ace noticed a shadow on the ground. They looked to see a man flying with a yellow cape! What they noticed was that this man wore a red shirt with blue overalls, brown shoes and had quite a mustache. It was hard to believe it was him, but to clear any doubts, the red hat on his head had the letter 'M' on it.

"M-M-M-M... M-M-M-M... Mario?" Clay and Ace gasped.

"Wahoo!"

"It's Mario! It's really Mario!"

Living up to his legend, Mario front flipped in the sky and landed on his feet perfectly. Behind him was a rather small man, running to Mario. This man, however, had a brown spotted mushroom as a cap and wore a formal suit! With the spectacles and cane, too! He panted in exhaustion, for he needed to keep up with the legendary plumber.

"Really, you must stop doing that!" he scolded Mario. "You could really hurt yourself!"

"Ha ha..." Mario laughed sheepishly.

The little man turned to Clay and Ace and introduced himself as Toadsworth.

"Mario is here to get you two," he told the two champions, who slowly turned to Alex, Nina and the headmaster.

"You knew if you became the champions, Mario would come to get you, right?" the headmaster smiled.

"We knew someone would come, but I didn't think it would be Mario!" Clay exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Ace called.

"Well, he's kept his promise," Alex said.

"And here he is, in the flesh," Nina commented.

"Come on!" Mario interrupted the five of them.

"That's right!" Toadsworth agreed. "Everyone's waiting for you in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

As much as Clay and Ace wanted to come with Mario somewhere, it was all too sudden.

Nina laughed, "Go on! You'll have a great time!"

"Please move along now!" Toadsworth groaned impatiently. "Princess Peach and everyone else is waiting for you two!"

"THE Princess Peach?" Ace gasped. "That's it! I'm out of here! C'mon, Clay!"

"Everyone else..." Clay mused. He turned to Toadsworth. "Does this mean Luigi will be there, too?" he wanted to know.

"Why, of course!" Toadsworth answered.

"Wow!" Clay gasped. "I can't believe I'm gonna meet BOTH Mario Bros! I'm out of here, too! See ya, Alex! See ya, Mr Headmaster!"

"Let's-a go!" Mario chimed, taking off to fly away on his trademark cape.

"W-Wait for me, Master Mario!" Toadsworth pleaded as he took off.

"Have a great time!" the headmaster called to Clay and Ace.

"Give our regards to Princess Peach!" Alex and Nina requested.

When the four of them were out of sight, the remaining three turned to each other, Alex and Nina reminiscing the good times he had back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"He he. I remember when Princess Peach kissed you when we won and you blushed like Mario's cap!" Nina laughed.

"Grr... Nina!"

The headmaster chuckled as he escorted the other two away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Clay and Ace were amazed at what they finally came across: a giant, pink airplane, the same one used in Mario and Peach's vacation to Isle Defino.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Ace gasped.

"Yes, yes, it's very nice, but we must hurry!" Toadsworth said rapidly. "Toadette! Start the plane. The top team are here."

"Really!" a little mushroom girl in pink shrieked. "Well, let's go, then!"

She introduced herself to Clay and Ace and they introduced themselves to her. After everyone took their seats, the engine roared. The Island Open champs felt themselves moving forward and before they knew it, they were in the sky. They were amazed at the view throughout the entire journey. After they passed the site of the Island Open and flew through a rainbow, Toadette began to land the plane. It was a surprisingly perfect landing.

Clay, Ace, Mario, Toadsworth and Toadette exited the plane, to be greeted with a very long, yellow brick road. Guarding the airport from the evil King Bowser Koopa were two 'Toads', the dominant species of the Mushroom Kingdom (one red, one blue). Toadsworth was the first to pass them, dismissing their greetings.

"I'm very busy! If you have something to tell me, tell me later!" And with that, he sprinted off.

When Mario, Toadette, Clay and Ace were about to pass through, the two Toads greeted them.

"Everyone's waiting for you, Mario!" the red Toad told Mario.

"It's time to start the tournament in the Peach Dome!" the blue Toad reminded him. Meanwhile, Clay and Ace knew that only one Toad was called 'Toad', but they haven't met him yet.

"Tournament?" Clay and Ace gasped.

"Ah, you must be Clay and Ace," the red Toad assumed. "We're holding this tournament in honor of your visit!"

"And you get to compete!" the blue Toad smiled.

"Really!" Clay grinned.

"Yep!" the red Toad responded. "To get to the Peach Dome, just follow Mario along the yellow brick road."

"So, this is what the voice was telling us about," Ace whispered to Clay.

"It's all coming back to me," Clay replied. "What we were shown then..."

The duo took a moment to remember.

"C'mon!" Mario called for Clay and Ace, racing off to the Peach Dome. As they ran, they struggled to catch up, but as least they weren't as far behind as Toadette!

When they eventually caught up with the red plumber, Clay and Ace wsaw that the entrance gate was shaped like a tennis racket and stepping through revealed many different pathways to different rooms in the actual Peach Dome. The main thing of interest, though, was the tournament board. Clay, Ace and Toadette took a peak at it, while Mario went inside to organize the tournament.

"Well, looks like Sis and I will be going up against you two first," Clay and Ace heard a slightly high voice say. There was another Toad in between then, but this one had a red dotted mushroom cap and wore a blue vest. They knew that this was the Toad called Toad.

They introduced themselves to each other and Toad revealed that he and Toadette were indeed siblings.

"Can't wait to see what the champs can do!" Toad chimed as he took off with Toadette.

"C'mon, you guys! Let's go!" she called.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Peach Dome Court, In The Peach Dome...<strong>

The Peach Dome Court had a theme of being mainly pink, in honor of Princess Peach. Already, the crowd sitting in the orange seats was going wild. Not just for the return of Mario, not just for another Peach Dome tournament, but for Clay and Ace being present.

The array of species in the Mushroom Kingdom was a fascinating enough sight to see, but being surrounded by all the legendary stars at the Opening Ceremony made Clay and Ace feel nervous, as they looked around. Near the end, Princess Peach herself noticed their nervousness.

"Tee hee! Over here!" she called for them. She appeared to them at a Winners' Podium in the same pink dress she always wore, except it was shortened to be like a sports dress. They noticed that she was wearing her little crown. "We've been expecting you, Clay and Ace," she said. "You're our honored guests, so you needn't be nervous."

"Bah! Forget the nervous part and finish this ceremony baloney. I wanna play some tennis!" a spoiled brat of a child called out.

"You heard the boy!" his father agreed. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Clay and Ace knew them as Bowser and Bowser Jr. Everyone snapped and glared at them, except for a certain pair.

"The kid's got a point!" a rather round fellow in yellow called Wario claimed. "I've been waiting around for so long, that I could just blow up on someone!"

"And I'm just itching to kick someone's butt!" a tall, skinny guy in purple named Waluigi agreed. Together, they two formed 'The Wario Bros'.

"Such appalling behavior in front of the princess!" Toadsworth scolded the four of them. Clay and Ace feared an argument was building up.

"Hrrrr!" the green dinosaur Yoshi sounded, meaning, "Stop being so stupid!"

"You tell 'em, Yoshi!" the famous Luigi encouraged him. "If you're gonna act like that in front of the princess, then you deal with me!"

"Come on!" Mario whined, trying to break up the argument.

"I stand by Luigi on this one!" tomboyish Princess Daisy stated. "And by the way, Waluigi, it's not like you're gonna be the one doing the butt kicking! When I'm done with you, you'll be snapped like the twig you are!"

"Say that in front of my face, Flower Girl!" Waluigi dared her.

"Fine! I said-"

"That's enough!" Toad and Toadette yelled. The crowd went silent and everyone stared at the siblings.

"We have guests here!" Toad reminded everyone.

"And they came here for a tournament, not to observe how we argue!" his sister added.

"Thank you, Toad and Toadette," Peach smiled at them, while Toadsworth adjusted her microphone. After clearing her throat, she announced the opening of the Peach Tournament and everyone cheered.

The tournament participants headed out of the Peach Dome Court while waiting for their matches, except for Clay, Ace, Toad and Toadette, those who were competing in the first match.

"Well, I must admit, that was quite the argument," Clay smiled.

"It was actually pretty funny how Princess Daisy dissed Waluigi," Ace added.

"Eh, you get used to it," Toadette said.

Ten minutes into the conversation, Toad was aware that it was time for the match, so the four of them took their positions and prepared to show the crowd all they've been training for.

"Let's do this, Clay," Ace grinned.

"Yeah! We won't lose now!"

And so, the match began. It was time to prove that the 'Tales of Glory' were true...

* * *

><p><strong>~Credits~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Written By~<strong>

UpbeatButNegative

* * *

><p><strong>~Edited By~<strong>

UpbeatButNegative

* * *

><p><strong>~Uploaded By~<strong>

UpbeatButNegative

* * *

><p><strong>~Added To Story Alerts By~<strong>

Trialman AKA Soma Cruz

Tiny300pl

Maxwell the Murderer

* * *

><p><strong>~Favorited By~<strong>

Trialman AKA Soma Cruz

DJman248

Cryostasis Wonderland

Daemon . Lilith

* * *

><p><strong>~Cast (all owned by Nintendo and Camelot)~<strong>

Everyone as themselves

* * *

><p><strong>~Inspiration~<strong>

A lack of love for this game and a lack of novelizations in the Mario fandom (from what I know)

* * *

><p><strong>~Final Thoughts~<strong>

Eh. It could have been better, but it definitely could have been worse.

* * *

><p>~This has been UpbeatButNegative, signing out. I'll see you whenever~<p> 


End file.
